¿Quién embarazó a Hinata?
by Inari nun
Summary: Hinata Hyūga siempre había sido una alumna con honores, eso llenaba de orgullo a su padre. Ahora Hiashi Hyūga está muerto, y su hija planea seguir siendo la mejor estudiante en su honor. Incluso será capaz de seguir el alocado consejo de su amiga Ino para ganarle el primer lugar de la clase a Sasuke Uchiha. Pareja: Sasuhina, Itahina, Shisuhina, Obihina, Madahina.
1. Prólogo.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Cinco hombres reunidos en el departamento de uno de ellos junto a una señorita no sería bien visto por nadie. Aunque la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar no fuera para tener sexo con la pequeña mujer como en otras ocasiones. Esta vez, ella los había citado, lo único que les dijo por teléfono es que se trataba de un asunto muy importante.

—Ya dilo Hinata— pidió el Uchiha más jóven de la familia, Sasuke solía desesperarse con facilidad, y ese momento no era para más. Hinata los tenía a todos en ese lugar desde hace diez minutos sin hacer otra cosa que sólo balbucear sin sentido.

—Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea— la animó Obito con mucho más tacto que su primo. El menor se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—Si ya no te sientes cómoda con la situación, lo entenderemos— dijo Itachi. La verdad es que le parecía que Hinata ya había soportado por varios meses una vida un tanto peculiar, salir con cinco hombres diferentes no era lo que ella normalmente haría.

—Es cierto, pero, no podríamos dejarte ir tan fácilmente— habló Shisui con una mirada coqueta, esa que siempre hacía derretir el corazón de Hinata.

—Ya basta— interrumpió Madara a su familia, sus sobrinos se estaban saliendo de control —Dejen hablar a Hinata.

—Gracias Madara-san— le agradeció la Hyūga con una corta reverencia —Los he citado a todos porque tengo algo importante que confesarles.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Obito, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su familia por haber interrumpido de nuevo a Hinata.

—Estoy embarazada— los ojos oscuros de los Uchiha se abrieron a más no poder, todos reflejaban una misma sensación, sorpresa —Y uno de ustedes es el padre.

Para entender como fue que Hinata Hyūga llegó a esa situación, deberíamos retroceder un tiempo. La historia comienza cuando Hinata entró a la universidad, ella sólo tenía dieciocho años.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hinata y Hanabi eran las dos hijas de Hiashi Hyūga, un padre que ante todos demostraba un poder que muchos envidiaban, pero que en su casa se mostraba como alguien comprensible. Hinata siempre le había llevado los primeros lugares de aprovechamiento a su padre, con un promedio de diez limpio, Hinata Hyūga era el orgullo de Hiashi junto con su hermana pequeña. El líder de la familia Hyūga tenía muchas ideas para sus dos hijas, sus planes se verían frsutrados al morir en un accidente de avión junto con su esposa y otros pasajeros.

Su tío, Hizashi Hyūga, se haría cargo de las hermanas cuando la mayor tenía dieciocho años de edad. De esa forma su relación con su tío y su primo Neji se haría más apegada. Hinata se refugió en los estudios para sobrellevar la muerte de sus padres, sus buenas notas hacían brillar de alegría los ojos de su tío, justo como lo hacían con su padre. La ojiperla comprendió en ese momento, que para mantener orgullosa a la familia y en honor a su padre, ella debía seguir siendo la mejor alumna.

Lastima que la universidad no tuviera los mismos planes para ella, o mejor dicho, Sasuke Uchiha. El chico de porte altanera era su rival número uno, pese a que Hinata siempre se esforzaba, Sasuke siempre terminaba superandola por unos puntos. Daba la casualidad que sólo le llevaba ventaja en las materias que impartían tres familiares del jóven de cabellera azabache. Ino, su mejor amiga, solía decirle que los profesores tenían favoritismo con Sasuke por ser su primo y en un caso especial, el hermano menor de uno de los profesores.

—Por más que me esfuerzo, siempre me gana por décimas en esas tres materias.

—Ya te lo he dicho Hinata-chan— le respondió Ino sin dejar de pintar sus uñas, algo que no debería hacer en la escuela. Su amiga no le dijo nada por ese detalle, después de todo, estaban en el descanso —Es porque son familiares de Sasuke-kun.

—¿Y qué debo hacer?— la Hyūga le prestó total atención, necesitaba con desesperación un consejo de su mejor amiga. No podría soportar ver la mirada decepcionada de su tío al decirle que no fue la primera en la clase ese parcial.

—Usa tus encantos femeninos, cariño— Hinata no comprendió sus palabras, Ino reprimió un suspiro al ver lo inocente que seguía siendo —Tienes que seducirlos.

—¿Quieres que los bese?

—No creo que con un beso sea suficiente Hinata-chan.

Hinata permaneció en silencio el resto del descanso, la idea de Ino sonaba muy alocada, pero algo en su interior le decía que por el momento no había otra opción.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sasuke Uchiha estaba realmente molesto, no, esa palabra quedaba demasiado corta. Sus pasos fuertes se escuchaban por todo el pasillo de la universidad, las clases habían terminado hace una hora y ya no quedaban alumnos en la escuela. Aprovecharía ese momento para enfrentar a Obito, no podía creer que el muy cabeza hueca le pusiera un nueve en su ensayo sobre la derivadas y sus aplicaciones. Él pasó un fin de semana entero escribiendo ese trabajo, su esfuerzo se veía reflejado en cada palabra del escrito. Su cabeza hervía de sólo recordar que a Hinata Hyūga le dió una calificación perfecta. El ensayo valía un buen procentaje de la calificación, Sasuke no quería que Hinata le arrebatará el primer lugar de la clase al terminar ese parcial.

Estuvo por abrir la puerta del salón donde Obito se quedaba a conversar con Kakashi al terminar las clases cuando algo más llamó su atención. Dentro del aula se escuchaba el golpe de dos cuerpos, un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al escuchar un gemido. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo Obito y Kakashi?

El azabache se asomó con discreción por la pequeña ventana de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver la escena que se desarrollaba sobre el escritorio de su primo.

Obito estaba de pie frente al mueble de madera, y sobre este último se podía observar claramente a Hinata Hyūga. Su falda estaba subida hasta la cintura, sus piernas le impedían ver lo cerca que estaba Obito de ella. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender lo que sucedía entre esos dos, y cabe resaltar, que Sasuke tenía un coeficiente intelectual muy alto.

—¡Obito-sensei!

—Shh— Obito la hizo callar con un suave beso.

Sasuke se alejó de la puerta, creía haber visto suficiente. Ya se encargaría de vengarse de la Hyūga por jugar sucio.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esta historia es algo rara, creo xd

La estaba comenzando en Wattpad, porque quería crear una historia dedicada al harem Uchiha y algunos de mis seguidores en esa plataforma me pidieron a Hinata como protagonista. Decidí que también publicaré la historia aquí

Por cierto, si tienen una idea para un título de esta historia pueden decirme, como que este no me convence del todo xd

Una pregunta, ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera el padre del hijo de Hinata?

En fin, espero que les guste esta nueva historia.

Un review por favor :D

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización 3


	2. Capítulo I: La venganza de Sasuke

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

_**Advertencia:** Habrá Lemon en este capítulo, no muy explícito creo yo. Posible lenguaje soez._

_**Pareja principal:** Sasuhina._

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Hinata no dejó de sentirse observada dentro de las instalaciones de la universidad. Primero llegó a pensar que se trataba de su primo Neji, quién a pesar de estar en una instalación vecina, siempre solía ir en ocasiones para verificar que su comportamiento fuera correcto. La opción fue completamente descartada gracias a Lee, el mejor amigo de Neji le aseguró que su primo no podía salir de clases por los exámenes finales del parcial.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue decirle a Ino, su amiga estuvo alerta todo el tiempo para encontrar algún sospechoso, pero nuevamente no obtuvo buenos resultados. O bien su acosador era muy bueno escondiéndose, o ella comenzaba a ser paranoica. Probablemente sus malas acciones le provocaban remordimiento.

—Hinata-chan— Ino la llamó cuando sólo quedaban algunos alumnos en el salón. Las clases habían terminado y los únicos aparte de ambas amigas eran un par de alumnos que ya iban de salida y su rival número uno. Sasuke Uchiha, que seguía guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila para salir —¿Quieres ir por un helado?

—Lo siento Ino-chan, hoy debo estudiar en la biblioteca.

—¿De nuevo?— Ino se colgó su mochila al hombro, la mirada de reproche logró hacer sentir pequeña a Hinata —Te la pasas en la biblioteca después de clases tres veces a la semana. Creo que mereces un descanso.

—Es por los exámenes de fin del parcial— el Uchiha reprimió sus ganas de reír al escuchar su escusa. No sabía quién era más tonta, Hinata por no saber mentir o Ino por creerle —Estoy preocupada por obtener una buena nota.

—En el primer parcial te fue bien, no creo que este sea diferente.

—Pero Ino-chan...

—Está bien, no hay problema— Ino relajó sus hombros, de esa forma su mejor amiga comprendió que no estaba molesta por no querer salir con ella —Pero me deberás recompensar.

—¡Sí!— Hinata juntó sus manos y flexionó sus brazos, es lo que hacía siempre que estaba feliz.

—Entonces nos veremos más tarde, no te salvas de una salida conmigo— sentenció Ino con gran decisión, a Hinata no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Igual, no es como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—Claro Ino-chan.

—Adiós Hinata-chan— la Hyūga se despidió con su mano hasta que Ino salió del aula, lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar su celular para avisarle a su primo Neji que se quedaría en la universidad un poco más de tiempo.

Hinata tomó su mochila al ver que Neji le respondía de forma positiva, hubiera salido con rumbo a la biblioteca si Sasuke no se interpusiera en su camino cerrado el paso. La mirada intimidante del azabache la estremecía, ella buscó discretamente a otro alumno por el lugar, pero sólo quedaban ellos dos. Solos. Pasó saliva nerviosa al ver que Sasuke cerraba la puerta con seguro.

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— ella dió un pequeño salto en su lugar al escuchar su voz, parecía molesto pero divertido al verla asustada —Hyūga.

—Y-yo— ella retrocedió unos pasos —No tengo porque responder.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, al estar a sólo medió metro de la mujer tomó su muñeca con fuerza, obligándola a verlo a los ojos —Tienes porque y lo harás. Responde antes de que mi paciencia se agote.

Ella se intentó soltar de su agarre, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan pronto —A la biblioteca, quiero estudiar. ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

El Uchiha la soltó, por lo repentino de su movimiento, Hinata casi cae al suelo —¡No te atrevas a mentirme!

—Sasuke-kun— susurró asustada. No lo conocía muy bien, pero jamás lo había visto así de molesto en clases. No comprendía para nada su comportamiento.

—Te preguntaré una vez más, ¿A dónde te diriges?

—A la biblioteca.

Sasuke la cargó con brusquedad ante la atenta y asustada mirada de ella, no la soltó hasta dejarla sentada en el escritorio que antes había usado Kakashi para dejar su maletín y ese libro que siempre solía leer.

—¿Esto te da una idea?

—No estoy entendiendo Sasuke-kun.

—Deja de hacerte la niña inocente conmigo— Hinata se bajó del escritorio de un saltó en un intento por escapar, Sasuke se lo impidió acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared —Tú no te quedas a estudiar después de clases.

—Déjame.

—Tienes una última oportunidad. Esta vez pienso darte otra pista— la ojiperla se removió inquieta, comenzaba a creer que Sasuke estaba loco —¿No es cierto que miras a Obito cuando las clases terminan?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder, sus movimientos dejaron de ser tan fuertes hasta el punto de quedar inmóvil.

—Yo...

—No puedes negarlo, ¿Verdad?— la interrumpió —Eres pésima mintiendo.

—¡No es cierto!— exclamó la Hyūga, desperdiciando su voz y tiempo. Sasuke no le iba a creer, dijera lo que dijera.

—Sé que dejas que mi primo te folle por unas cuantas décimas— Sasuke sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, con esa gran seguridad que demostraba ser superior a cualquiera —Me ofende que juegues tan sucio, Hyūga.

—N-no es cierto— dijo con menos credibilidad en esta ocasión.

—Pero eso no fue suficiente para ti— Sasuke escondió un mechón del cabello azabache de la chica detrás de su oreja, Hinata quería retroceder más, pero su espalda seguía pegada a la pared —No conforme con subir tu calificación, decidiste que debías pedirle a Obito que bajara la mía.

—Sólo estaba haciendo lo mismo que tú.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Shisui-sensei me dejó revisar nuestros primeros exámenes, él dijo que tú lo ayudaste a traerlos de regreso a la universidad— Sasuke no demostró ninguna expresión, pero sus pensamientos ya iban dirigidos a lo que Hinata había descubierto —Descubrí que mi exámen no tenía la calificación que Shisui-sensei me dió al principio. Alguien la cambió, y tú eras el único sospechoso.

—¿También te acuestas con Shisui?— ella se sonrojó antes de poder responder —La verdad es que eso no me sorprende.

—No estamos hablando de mi, tú fuiste el primero en jugar sucio.

—¿Y eso que?, ¿Piensas acusarme con alguien?— la sonrisa burlona volvió a los labios del Uchiha —Yo puedo decirle a tu querido primo lo que Hinata Hyūga hace después de clases. No creo que le agrade saber como dejas que mis primos te toquen.

—Neji-niisan no te creería— aseguró Hinata.

—Entonces deberé decirle a mi hermano— Hinata desvió la mirada —Itachi se encargará de ti.

—Itachi-sensei no me haría nada.

—No puede ser— Sasuke golpeó la pared detrás de Hinata, ella saltó asustada al ver lo molesto que se encontraba —¿También mi hermano?, Estás loca Hyūga.

—L-lo siento— Hinata no podía comprender los sentimientos de Sasuke, pero imaginaba que se sentía mal al ver que su familia lo traicionaba por una mujer.

—Me obligas a tener que recurrir a mi tío Madara. No podrás evitar un castigo del director de la universidad— al ver que la Hyūga no reaccionaba con susto como pensó que lo haría, pronto descubrió lo peor —¿También?

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun— se disculpó de nuevo. Lo único que ella quería era ser la mejor alumna en honor a su padre, Sasuke sólo cometió el error de interponerse en su meta. Además, Sasuke fue el primero en hacer trampa.

—¿Así que te gusta sentir a un Uchiha?— ella dirigió sus temerosos ojos perla hacia él, ahora no parecía molesto, pero por su sonrisa no podía esperar nada bueno —Entonces quiero el mismo trato de mi familia.

—Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha tomó su hombro y la empujó hasta hacerla quedar de rodillas frente a él, Hinata se sorprendió cuando Sasuke comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón.

—No te atrevas a fingir inocencia conmigo Hyūga, he visto como haces lo mismo con Obito— Sasuke se estremeció al sentir que las pequeñas manos de la Hyūga lo tocaban. Desde que la vió gritar de placer por primera vez, moría de ganas por hacerla suya como su primo. Estaba cansado de que todos lo hicieran menos por ser el más pequeño de la familia, demostraría que era tan bueno como ellos con esa chica.

Hinata cerró los ojos antes de cubrir con su boca la punta del miembro de Sasuke, le sorprendía que fuera de buen tamaño. Él sonrió, Hinata era tan tierna, aún cuando la situación no lo era. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sasuke capturó el momento con la cámara de su celular. Ella se apartó de él cuando sintió el flash de la cámara sobre sus ojos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No vuelvas a interferir en mi calificación, no me interesa si usas tu cuerpo para ser buena en clases— Sasuke tomó su cabello para atraerla de nuevo a él —No cambies mis notas o le mostraré ésta foto a tu primo, con las pruebas tendrá que creerme.

Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos, Sasuke había guardado su celular así que no creía tener que temer por el momento. Saboreó la punta antes de abarcarlo por completo, intentando no tocarlo con sus dientes. El Uchiha seguía sin soltar su cabello, al ser tan largo, no quería que le estorbara. Ella agradecía en silencio que facilitara su trabajo.

Los ojos ónix de Sasuke la observaron tan fijamente que Hinata abrió los propios para regresarle la mirada. La lengua de la ojiperla jugaba con el miembro de Sasuke, parecía que disfrutaba de una paleta.

—Hyūga— Sasuke se sintió patético al no poder reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios, se supone que él la haría gritar, no que sería todo lo contrario.

El azabache sentía un calor agradable en su zona baja, se mordió el labio inferior al comprender que estaba llegando a su límite. Y no creía haber durado lo suficiente.

Terminó dentro de su boca, con su mano derecha puesta en su cabeza impidió que ella se apartará. Hinata no tuvo otra opción que beber todo.

—¿Qué sucede Hyūga?— el Uchiha tomó su brazo para levantarla —¿No te gustó?, ¿Prefieres que fuera Obito o Shisui

—Ellos no son tan bruscos conmigo— le respondió Hinata sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Ah, sí?, Pues yo no soy ninguno de ellos.

—Lo sé— Hinata limpió sus labios para retirar cualquier rastro de semen de Sasuke —Eres muy diferente.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Sasuke tomó su barbilla con algo de rudeza —¿Quieres decir que soy más pequeño que ellos?

—N-no, yo no...

—¿Quién es más grande?

—¡¿Eh?!— ella se sonrojó.

—De tamaño, Hyūga— la urgencia de Sasuke por saber la respuesta le provocaba una total confusión —Dime quién es más grande.

—Madara-san— admitió avergonzada. Compararlo con su familia era algo que no le agradaba demasiado.

—¿Y el siguiente?

—Obito-sensei.

—¿Después?

—Shisui-sensei.

—¿Y luego?

—Itachi-sensei.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sin ser completamente su intención, Hinata Hyūga había golpeado su orgullo.

—Te demostraré que puedo ser mejor que mi familia— Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la llevó al escritorio —Siéntate— le ordenó, ella obedeció lentamente y en silencio.

Hinata se sintió extraña, la sonrisa de lado de su compañero no ayudaba en nada. Dió un respingo al sentir una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos. Lo apartó de golpe, Hinata pensó erróneamente que su encuentro había terminado. De nuevo las manos masculinas se situaron sobre su cuerpo, está vez en sus brazos. Con sólo un empujón la recostó a su disposición.

Con hábiles movimientos desabrochó los botones de su blusa, dejando ver una suave piel blanca y un sujetador negro. Sasuke levantó su falda y buscó sus bragas para deshacerse de esa prenda.

Sus dedos dejaron su zona íntima para jugar un poco con sus pezones, que se endurecían con el cálido contacto del Uchiha. Un gran gemido salió de sus labios, logrando hacer sonreír a Sasuke.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó con voz ronca, delineando aún mejor sus grandes atributos. Ella asintió tímidamente.

La mano de Sasuke bajo hasta su zona íntima, acariciando con lentitud, casi con cariño. Con su mano libre, tomó uno de sus pechos, deseaba verla pidiendo más de él.

—Abre las piernas— al ver que ella no lo hacía, Sasuke le abrió las piernas con rapidez. Ya no podía esperar un minuto más, necesitaba fundirse en ella.

—Sasuke-kun— gimió, él la apegó contra si para hacerla sentir su erección. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió más sus piernas, contempló su intimidad, esa que tanto había deseado luego de verla con Obito, y que ahora era sólo para él. Con una mirada llena de lujuria, Sasuke se quitó la camiseta blanca del uniforme junto con la corbata. Hinata cubrió su rostro, ya había observado a un hombre en esas condiciones, pero eso no quería decir que dejara de darle vergüenza

Sin perder más el tiempo, Sasuke se acomodó entre sus piernas, tomando su cadera y acariciando sus muslos. Ella se encontraba nerviosa, si Sasuke había podido verla con Obito, ¿Quién le aseguraba que alguien más no podía verlos en ese momento?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, su compañero se introdujo de golpe en su interior, provocando un gritó en ella que Sasuke calló con sus labios.

—Ya basta Sasuke-kun— se revolvió incómoda sobre el escritorio, quería terminar el contacto. Aunque si era sincera, también comenzaba a desearlo.

—Es muy tarde para quejarte Hyūga— Sasuke volvió a detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos al penetrarla de manera salvaje.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— gritó la jóven tomando los hombros del Uchiha, necesitaba con urgencia algo de que sostenerse, un soporte para no desmayarse por la indescriptible sensación que invadió su cuerpo.

Las embestidas fueron en aumento, casa vez con más fuerza y profundidad. Los gemidos de Hinata se hacían notar sobre el ruido de sus cuerpos al chocar, Sasuke no tardó en hacerle compañía. Los dos gemían llenos de placer, ella sin apartar sus ojos de los oscuros de Sasuke, y él sin dejar de ver los grandes senos de la chica que rebotaban cada vez que la penetraba.

Hinata se movió en busca de una posición más cómoda para ella, Sasuke le dió la vuelta a su cuerpo, dejando que su vientre quedara pegado en la fría madera. Todo sin salir de su cálido interior.

Pronto la sensación de ardor en su interior le avisó que estaría por terminar el encuentro, Sasuke apretó la orilla del escritorio como una muestra de su frustración. No sabía si ella había llegado a su tan anhelado orgasmo, no quería terminar tan pronto.

—¡Ah!, ¡Sasuke-kun!— ella rasguñó el escritorio al no poder tocar la espalda de Sasuke, él gruñó en respuesta, delineando con su dedo índice el camino de su columna.

—Hinata.

Sasuke sintió su orgasmo llegar, Hinata le siguió al sentir que el semen del Uchiha llenaba su interior. Él sonrió, por fin perdía su virginidad, por fin demostraba que era igual de increíble que cualquiera en su familia.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, Sasuke comenzó a embestirla nuevamente. Esta vez con mayor conocimiento de cómo complacerla. Los gemidos de Hinata no desaparecieron en ningún momento.

—¿Y qué opinas?— preguntó sin dejar de penetrarla.

—Te vienes muy rápido— le dijo ella con la intención de hacerlo enojar, jamás tendría otra oportunidad de vengarse de Sasuke por haberla saboteado desde que inició las clases en universidad.

—Ya verás Hyūga.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Comentarios:**_

_**Artemisa Keimi-chan: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo uwur me imagino que lo hará por ser de Sasuhina, que al parecer te encanta_

_**KnL (Guest): ** Me causó gracia tu comentario porque es verdad xd espero te agrade este capítulo también :D_

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ️3


	3. Capítulo II: La culpa de Shisui

**_Declaimer:_** Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

**_Advertencia: _**Habrá Lemon de Shisui y Hinata.

Shisui Uchiha es el profesor de álgebra de Hinata Hyūga. Para ella no fue difícil notar que que Shisui tenía un atractivo que podía cautivar a cualquier mujer. Incluso a algunos hombres sin que él lo notara. Su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, era una de esas personas que se incluía en la lista de seguidores oficiales de Shisui Uchiha. Y para que negarlo, ella también se sentía atraída por él. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se resistía a un Uchiha?

Su profesor es alto, de complexión delgada pero brazos fuertes y espalda amplia. Sus grandes y oscuros ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, el cuál siempre se encontraba despeinado dándole un aire de rebeldía a esos rizos perfectos. Su sonrisa, oh Dios, su sonrisa es lo que más hacía temblar a Hinata Hyūga. Él solía mostrar sus dientes blancos en cada ocasión que podía, y cuando le guiñaba el ojo de forma traviesa, Hinata simplemente se derretía.

La popularidad de Shisui con las mujeres era conocida por todos, él tenía una gran cantidad de chicas a su disposición para elegir. Fue por esa fama que Ino le recomendó que se acercara primero a él, siendo Shisui como era, Hinata no tendría que demostrar por mucho tiempo lo que pretendía.

El sonido de la campana la volvió a la realidad, sus compañeros de aula comenzaron a salir de uno por uno al ver que Shisui ya no tenía intención de decir algo más. El Uchiha se despedía con la mano sin prestar más atención a sus despedidas.

Ino tocó su hombro, Hinata dió un salto en su lugar asustada, su amiga la había atrapado mirando a su profesor más de la cuenta.

—Ya no hay nadie en el salón— Hinata pasó saliva, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no creía ser capaz de insinuarle a su maestro lo que Ino decía. Si ella muy apenas y logró besar a un chico, y eso fue caundo tenía doce años. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa ocasión —Tienes que hacerlo cuando me vaya, como lo practicamos.

—Hai— susurró.

Shisui alzó una ceja al ver a ambas chicas allí, tan juntas la una de la otra y sin haber huido a sus casas como sus otros compañeros.

—¿Sucede algo, señoritas?

—No es nada Shisui-sensei— se adelantó a decir Ino para darle unos segundos más de preparación a su amiga —Nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir más tarde, pero Hinata dice que debe estudiar.

—Entiendo— fue la respuesta del mayor, que aún revisaba algunos trabajos en el escritorio y por ese motivo no salía del aula.

—Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan, hasta mañana Shisui-sensei.

—Adiós Ino.

Hinata solamente se despidió con la mano. Sus nervios le daban la impresión de que no podía hablar. Para su buena suerte, y siendo parte del plan, Ino cerró la puerta cuando salió del salón. Shisui se giró en esa dirección al escuchar el ruido, le daba curiosidad saber porque cerraba la puerta si Hinata seguía ahí, cuando regresó su vista a sus papeles, se encontró con la sorpresa de tener a Hinata al frente de su escritorio.

—¿Hinata?

—Shisui-sensei— lo llamó con su voz dulce y pacífica, si no fuera por lo que estaba por hacer, Shisui seguiría pensando que era una chica inocente —Necesito clases extra.

—¿Clases extra?, Pero si eres muy inteligente y tienes buenas notas— los ojos del Uchiha se fijaron en las pequeñas manos de la menor, Hinata quitó el moño de su uniforme de forma lenta. Esa acción le permitió ver que los primeros botones de su blusa no estaban en su lugar, el inicio de sus senos era una vista que lo hipnotizó.

—Por favor, Shisui-sensei. Quiero que me dé clases extra— el rostro de Hinata estaba tan rojo que casi parecía inhumano, sus ojos temblando y su boca ligeramente abierta le daba esa sensación de estar por corromper a una mujer ingenua —¿Lo haría por mi?

—Hinata... ¿Por qué quieres clases extra?— no era ningún tonto, entendía perfectamente que Hinata buscaba algo de él que un maestro no podía darle. Aunque su ética profesional le decía que era incorrecto, la tienda de campaña que comenzaba a formarse en sus pantalones le pedía lo contrario.

—Quiero ser el promedio más alto— Hinata bajó la mirada un momento y luego regreso la vista a él, sus piernas temblando le daban el primer aviso de que su cuerpo quería perder la conciencia —Y también quiero estar con usted, Shisui-sensei.

—Diablos— el Uchiha maldijo en voz baja antes de ponerse de pie, esa niña lo estaba poniendo duro con sólo su mirada de corderito asustado —Ven aquí.

La Hyūga dejó que su profesor tomara su brazo con la mano izquierda y recogiera sus papeles con la derecha. Hinata llevaba la mochila en sus hombros, y el maletín de Shisui en su mano libre. No sabía a dónde se dirigían, simplemente permitió que el Uchiha la llevara por todo el estacionamiento hasta llegar a un bonito auto de color azul marino.

Shisui abrió primero el asiento trasero para lanzar los trabajos de sus alumnos y el maletín que Hinata le había llevado, ella se sonrojó aún más al notar la erección de su profesor. No lo había notado antes porque Shisui se cubrió con los papeles para que nadie más se diera cuenta. El estacionamiento se encontraba vacío a esas horas, aún faltaba tiempo para que el turno vespertino entrara a clases, y los del matutino ya habían abandonado las instalaciones desde hace tiempo.

Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto, Hinata se metió dentro sin decir una palabra o dirigirle la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en realidad?, La idea de Ino ahora era más difícil que antes. Shisui subió a su auto después de ella, buscando con desesperación sus llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hinata se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, algo que nunca olvidaba era tener la precaución de tener el cinto de seguridad.

—Busca los exámenes de la semana pasada en mi maletín, encuentra el tuyo y dime que calificación tienes— Hinata obedeció. El nueve de su examen fue el que afectó más a su calificación, pensó que con sólo esa exhibición de sus senos Shisui le subiría su nota.

—¡Lo encontré!— exclamó, por unos segundos y olvidó que seguía en el auto de su profesor, donde el podría llevársela a otro lugar con facilidad —Tengo un nueve.

Un momento, el número nueve estaba sobre puesto en una mancha que se hizo con un borrador y corrector.

—¿Nueve?

—Si, pero parece que antes de eso me dió otra calificación— Hinata le entregó su examen, Shisui frunció ligeramente el ceño. Él nunca se equivocaba al momento de dar la calificación en sus exámenes o trabajos, por las prisas con que debió dar resultados de la primera evaluación no se percató de ese detalle aquel día.

Shisui revisó todas las hojas del examen, las respuestas de Hinata eran impecables, ella merecía un diez en lugar de un nueve —No comprendo, alguien debió cambiar tu calificación.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, tu examen es de diez.

—¿Quién lo hizo?— le preguntó ella, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de quererla perjudicar.

—No lo sé, yo mismo reviso mis exámenes para que estos incidentes no sucedan— Hinata lo seguía viendo, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en su profesor. Pero Shisui decía la verdad, él no tenía idea de lo que sucedió —Recuerdo que se me quedaron en casa de Itachi, pero fue sólo un día. Después Sasuke me los entregó.

—Sasuke-kun— la ojiperla cruzó sus brazos, ya tenía una idea de lo que en realidad sucedió. Y Shisui también.

—Oh no, ¿Por qué no me fijé antes?— Shisui dejó caer su cabeza en el volante, por culpa de ese descuido Sasuke le había dado una calificación equivocada a Hinata.

Los pensamientos de la Hyūga no eran muy diferentes a los de su maestro, estaba molesta con Sasuke por sabotearla. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no hizo lo mismo con sus otros profesores?

—No tiene porque culparse, Shisui-sensei— Hinata acarició su hombro para darle ánimo, lo único que consiguió con su delicado toque fue que el gran amigo de Shisui despertara de nuevo.

—¿Era cierto lo de las "clases extra"?— Shisui la observó de reojo, le daba gracia la forma en que su alumna decía cosas sin sentido debido a sus nervios.

—Y-yo... Shisui-sensei...

—¿Y bien?

Ella jugó con sus dedos, la idea de estar con un hombre tan atractivo y maravilloso como Shisui Uchiha no le desagradaba. Pero le causaba temor que él pensara mal de ella. Ino sin duda le gritaría si dejaba pasar esa gran oportunidad, ¿Cuándo más su profesor le pediría que estuvieran juntos?

Al final asintió tímidamente, Shisui sonrió y encendió el auto. Al ver que se alejaban de la escuela, Hinata entendió que no había vuelta atrás. En unos minutos, Shisui y ella serían uno solo. Lo que más deseaba era sentirse amada, descubrir como era el amor en manos de un hombre que hacía saltar su corazón.

Shisui no habló durante el camino a su casa, se sentía mal por permitir que Sasuke arruinara las calificaciones de su alumna. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios sin ser completamente su intención, ya pronto iba a recompensar a esa chica.

.

.

.

Hinata permanecía de pie frente a Shisui, que estaba sentado en su gran cama, dentro de su habitación. La corbata del Uchiha fué a parar al suelo, al igual que la camiseta blanca que usaba ese día. Hinata se quedó viendo su cuerpo semidesnudo, su torso definía músculos que él se encargaba de trabajar cada día. La azabache sintió una punzada de nervios, se imaginaba a si misma entre esos fuertes brazos y su respiración aumentaba.

—Desvístete para mí, Hinata— al decir eso su voz se tornó aterciopelada, lo que causó un estremecimiento en Hinata que no terminó hasta llegar a su zona íntima. Ella no podía creer que Shisui con sólo unas palabras le provocara tantas sensaciones.

Con manos temblorosas, Hinata fue desabrochado los botones de su blusa y bajando las mangas blancas por sus hombros. La falda fue más sencilla, con sólo quitar el seguro y bajar el cierre, la falda cayó al suelo deslizandose por sus torneadas piernas. Bajó la mirada para encontrar algo de valor y continuar.

—Shisui-sensei.

Con las mejillas encendidas, y los ojos cerrados. Hinata quitó su sujetador y sus bragas. Estaba totalmente expuesta a él, una parte de su interior le repetía que estaba mal, pero otra mucho más fuerte le gritaba que dejara todo en manos de su profesor. Shisui se levantó un momento para retirar lo último que le permitía estar en las mismas condiciones que Hinata.

Sus ojos perla fueron a parar en el gran miembro de Shisui, parecía ser que la señalaba. Inconscientemente pasó su lengua por sus labios, estaba ansiosa por saber cual era el siguiente paso. Y por su bien esperaba que fuera rápido, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo seguiría consiente.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado— su voz, esa profunda voz no dejaba de causarle extrañas emociones, casi sin voluntad se acercó poniéndose frente a él. Shisui acarició su muslo cuando ella tomó asiento a unos centímetros de él —Dime algo Hinata, ¿Está es tu primera vez?

—S-sí— admitió avergonzada, seguramente Shisui ya había estado con tantas mujeres y no quería perder el tiempo en con ella.

—Entonces me encargaré de darte un buen trato, está tarde te haré sentir más placer que dolor— Shisui le indicó con la cabeza que se adentrara más en la cama, sus grandes manos se detuvieron cuando encontraron su cadera. Su cabeza bajó a su vientre, donde repartió besos suaves y excitantes.

—Shisui-sensei...

—Aquí no soy tu profesor, Hinata.

La ojiperla sentía la presión de la cara del Uchiha sobre la parte interna de sus muslos, su respiración muy agitada le daba cosquillas. Entonces, emitió un suspiro muy profundo. Shisui deslizó su mano desde la rodilla de la chica hacia arriba, apenas rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos, ella se estremecía a cada caricia. Su mano alcanzó su pelvis, y siguiendo en línea sobre su suave piel comenzó a dibujar círculos. Hinata se perdía en su contacto, Shisui sabía como hacerla disfrutar.

Ella suspiró levemente, lo que excitó aún más a su acompañante, que comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Finalmente Shisui tomó la decisión e inició besando sus piernas, acariciando sus rodillas, subiendo lentamente, frotando su piel con sus labios mientras paseaba su lengua por sus muslos.

—Shisui-kun.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, negro y blanco, perversión e inocencia. El Uchiha pasó su dedo índice por su boca, humedeciendo la yema con un poco de saliva, este lo deslizó desde su ombligo hacia abajo, jugando en el recorrido y tocando sus labios con movimientos dulces. La respiración de Hinata se aceleró, algunos gemidos suaves comenzaron a salir de su boca. Su dedo seguía explorando la intimidad de la chica, bordeando su clítoris, frotándolo con cuidado de no asustarla.

—Eres muy linda Hinata.

Hinata gimió en el momento que Shisui hizo más presión en ese pequeño botón rosa, masajeando, haciendo círculos sobre el y tocando con la yema de su dedo muy despacio. La Hyūga llevó sus manos al cabello de su profesor, tomando su nuca para incitarlo a acercarse aún más a ella. Los dedos expertos abrieron sus labios, su lengua fue la encargada de seguir explorando aquella zona. Besos húmedos, succiones. Hinata se sentía en las nubes, la lengua de Shisui llegaba muy adentro de ella. Arqueó su espalda permitiendo que él siguiera su trabajo.

Los labios de Shisui envolvieron su clítoris, jugando con el dentro de su boca, presionandolo con su lengua. Hinata cruzó sus piernas detrás de la espalda masculina. El poseedor de ojos ónix sentía los muslos de la chica en su rostro, su cuerpo se agitó y luego regreso a un estado de absoluta relajación. Por primera vez, Hinata Hyūga estaba sintiendo un orgasmo.

—¡Shisui-kun!— gimió fuertemente, el Uchiha podía asegurar que mañana temprano tendría a sus vecinos quejándose por el ruido de su encuentro.

Sin esperar a que ella se recuperará por completo de ese momento, Shisui subió a la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas y besando ese hermoso cuello que lo llamaba cada día de clases.

—Tú eres una alumna muy provocativa, Hinata— ella gimió nuevamente al sentir que mordía con suavidad su blanca piel —Subiste tu falda hace unos días.

—Shisui-kun... ¿Qué está haciendo?— su mano acarició su abdomen, la Hyūga seguía su lucha interna por dejar de hacer ruidos tan vergonzosos con su boca —¡Ah!, Por favor.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti Hinata— le murmuró al oído, evidentemente ya consumido por el deseo. Continuó besando su cuello, mientras Hinata acariciaba su espalda.

—Yo... Ah, mmm... También quiero, se-sentirlo dentro— dijo por fin, Shisui sonrió ante su respuesta. Bajando de su cuello para pasar a sus senos, masejaba uno y jugaba con el pezón del otro en su boca con la lengua.

Hinata se atrevió a mover sus manos también, tocó su pecho, lo sintió fuerte y eso le fascinó. Siguió descubriendo la anatomía de su profesor, llegando a su miembro, lo frotó delicadamente, ganando un gemido por parte de él.

Shisui entró en ella de golpe, Hinata gimió más de dolor que de placer. No hizo ningún movimiento por un minuto completo, esperaba a que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el Uchiha se movió, primero despacio.

—Shisui-kun— él limpió sus lágrimas, unió sus labios a los de ella para distraerla del dolor punzante que no la dejaba.

Ya entendía porque Shisui comenzó con esas caricias antes de penetrarla, él sabía que por el dolor, no podría experimentar lo que su lengua la hizo sentir. Las embestidas eran fuertes y a la vez dulces, el calor tenía como prisionero a ambos cuerpos.

—Hinata— el Uchiha acarició su columna, ella seguía demasiado pérdida en cada embestida como para notar lo que sus manos hacían en su cuerpo.

—Shisui-kun— dentro, fuera. Rápido, profundo —Ah...

Shisui seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, sus embestidas eran fuertes y certeras, pronto sus movimientos comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidos. Ambos gemían, inmersos cada quien en la unión que compartían. Shisui fue el primero en llegar a su orgasmo, no se percató de su descuido al no usar protección hasta que se derramó en su interior.

—Hinata— unos movimientos más y se detuvo. Hinata quedó satisfecha, al igual que él.

—Shisui-kun, gracias por pe-pensar e-en mí— él la miró sin decir nada —U-usted sabía que n-no llegaría si so-solamente me p-penetraba.

—No es fácil que una chica virgen llegue al orgasmo— le confesó, Hinata de acercó a él para acomodarse en el espacio de su brazo y su pecho —Y yo dije que te haría disfrutar, no podía pensar sólo en mi placer personal.

—Gracias por ser gentil conmigo— Hinata abrazó su abdomen, Shisui acarició su mano. Por un momento se permitiría disfrutar de ese cálido tiempo juntos, ya luego le diría que necesitaba tomar una pastilla para prevenir embarazos.

.

.

.

Bueno, ahora ya saben quién le quitó la virginidad a Hinata xd

**_Comentarios:_**

**_yolanda garza: _**¡Hola Yolanda!, me alegra que te guste la historia. Me agrada la idea de Obito como el padre, ya que es mi favorito :3 (también me gusta pensar en Madara, tiene algo que me encanta), aunque intentaré que eso no interfiera mucho en la decisión xd aún lo sigo pensando y sus opiniones me ayudam mucho.

**_rosse: _**Sasuke también es muy buena opción, ya que son de la misma edad y la familia de Hinata no lo veria tan mal xd espero te guste este capítulo.

**_hina-chan21: _**Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojalá te guste ;)

**_Hinata-Ares: _**Si te entiendo, Sasuke me cae bien y Shisui es como mi debilidad :'3 (veré a quien dejó como el padre ;) sobre el Sasuke virgen, la verdad es que no me lo imaginaba estando con una mujer xd quiero decir, ni en el manga o anime se le vió interes. Y pretendientes no le faltaban jaja por eso quise hacerlo de esa forma y también porque me parecía gracioso xd

**_Joss Lina: _**Este Sasuke como tiene votos xd me alegra saber que te gusta la historia, espero que siga siendo así.

**_Dalyse: _**Si, será algo divertido está historia, al menos eso espero xd aquí la siguiente parta, ojalá te guste :D

Un review por favor uwur

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3


	4. Capítulo III: Los deseos de Itachi

**_Declaimer: _**Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

Es insano, destructivo, irracional. Su forma de verla no era en la que un maestro debía hacia su alumna. Se sentía tan mal de que sus instintos más primitivos salieran a flote cuando ella decidió subir su falda. Anteriormente ya la había observado, le parecía una chica linda, amable y dedicada. Admitía que le gustaría salir con ella, tal vez cuando dejarán ser maestro y alumna. Sus planes de ir tranquilo se vinieron abajo cuando ella comenzó a provocarlo.

Él solamente era un humano, uno que tenía que luchar constantemente con sus instintos para no desvestirla en el mismo salón de clases y hacerla suya sobre el escritorio. Quería invadirla hasta el fondo.

Su pequeña alumna hundió su boca en su sexo hasta hacerlo desaparecer. La vista de Itachi se nublo por completo a causa del placer, sus piernas flanquean. Eso no es suficiente, lo sabe perfectamente, necesita más de esa linda boca para poder saciar sus deseos. La lengua de la chica se enredaba alrededor de él con una astucia que lo asustaba, ella ya había hecho eso antes, y no precisamente con él. Lo retiró de su boca unos segundos y luego volvió, ella podía sentirlo hasta su garganta.

Itachi acarició su rostro, se sentía tan real —Hinata-san.

Su boca cubre su miembro de nuevo, los labios rosados de Hinata lo apresan. Su lengua seguía el recorrido de las figuras geométricas, círculos, líneas rectas. Su dureza le sorprende, y le motiva a seguir con cada uno de sus movimientos. Itachi toma su cabeza, sujeta su cabello y la guía para hacer de esos toques un verdadero deleite. El movimiento de sus caderas es lento, no quiere asustarla.

Hinata lo absorbe, hunde su lengua por completo, provocando en Itachi un hormigueo que recorre todo su cuerpo.

—Hinata-san— otro gemido involuntario escapa de sus labios.

Ella sonríe y lo libera, aunque sus dedos ahora reemplazan a su lengua, dando caricias que hacen sufrir a Itachi. El Uchiha quiere que vuelva al ejercicio anterior. Antes de que pueda decir algo, Hinata toma su glande, sin dejar de acariciar el resto de su hombría, lo agita sobre su lengua, lo provocaba con sus expresiones eróticas. Los labios de la Hyūga y la punta de su lengua terminan con el recorrido de abajo hacia arriba. Itachi murmura su nombre una vez más.

Itachi resiste sólo unos minutos, toda su esencia termina llenando la boca de Hinata, que gustosa lo recibe como si fuera un premio. Itachi pensó que tal vez lo era.

—Itachi-sensei.

Y con su voz, todo se volvió una luz intensa que le obligó a abrir sus ojos.

—Es tarde Itachi, me sorprende que sigas aquí— la noche anterior, sus primos, su hermano y él se quedaron en casa de su tío Madara. Todos se reunieron para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. Obito era quien le hablaba, su primo abría las cortinas permitiendo el paso de la luz del Sol, fue eso lo que le despertó de su sueño —Normalmente soy yo el que llega tarde.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las nueve, tu primera clase era a las siete— Itachi intentó levantarse, pero recordó que su sueño probablemente le había dejado una erección matutina. Prefirió cubrirse más con la manta para que Obito no notara su situación.

—Me siento mal.

—Lo imagino, no debiste tomar anoche. Tú no manejas tan bien el alcohol como Shisui o el tío Madara.

—¿Ya te vas a clase?— le preguntó Itachi, su primo mayor asintió.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Avisa en la escuela que no podré asistir.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que hoy tus alumnos te entregaban su reporte de la práctica de laboratorio— Itachi suspiró cansado, no quería levantarse de la cama, ni siquiera para ir por los trabajos de sus alumnos —No te preocupes Itachi, le pediré a alguno de tus alumnos que venga a dejarte los trabajos— el Uchiha menor le agradeció en silencio, Obito decidió tenerle algo de piedad.

—Gracias.

—Duerme otro poco, creo que lo necesitas.

.

.

.

—Hinata-chan— Ino Yamanaka se acercó a pasos grandes hacia ella, aún no podía creer que su tímida amiga hubiera perdido la virginidad. Y con que hombre.

—Ino-chan, ¿Sucede algo?

La rubia tomó su mano y la llevo a los laboratorios, se aseguró en todo momento de que nadie los siguiera —Itachi-sensei no vendrá hoy, escuché que Obito-sensei le pedía aSuigetsu que recogiera los trabajos y se los llevara después de clases.

—¡Oh!— fue lo primero que logró exclamar, le preocupaba un poco que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su profesor —¿Debemos llevarle el reporte de la práctica aSuigetsu-kun?

—Sí, pero eso no es lo que intento decirte.

—¿No?

Su mejor amiga movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando frenéticamente —Dile a Suigetsu que tú le llevarás los trabajos a Itachi-sensei.

—Pero Ino-chan, y-yo no...

—Él es el siguiente en la lista Hinata-chan, no volverás a tener una oportunidad así— le insistió ella, tenía a Hinata justo donde quería. Sabía que pronto caería.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Suigetsu-kun.

—¿Qué tienen que decirme?— ambas chicas dieron un salto del susto, lo que menos esperaban era encontrar a su compañero de clases en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?— preguntó Ino algo enfadada, sus nervios se pusieron de punta por culpa de las imprudencias del chico frente a ella.

—Kakashi-sensei me pidió que viniera para apagar el foco del laboratorio, ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?— enarcó una ceja, mirando a ambas con suspicacia. Algo andaba mal, parecía que estaban tramando en contra de él.

—Hinata-chan quiere hablar contigo— se apresuró a decir Ino.

—¿Yo?— la Hyūga recibió un golpe por parte del codo de su amiga —Es verdad, yo quiero hablar contigo— dijo a la misma velocidad con la que Ino habló antes.

—¿Y bien?— Suigetsu se dirigió a Hinata en está ocasión.

—Quería saber, si puedo ser yo quien lleve los trabajos a Itachi-sensei.

La idea le agradaba, de esa forma el podría librarse de esa responsabilidad, pero seguía sin confiar en las miradas de Ino a su amiga —¿Por qué?

—Ino-chan y yo aún no terminamos nuestro reporte— Hinata tenía la vista en el suelo, de esa forma evitaba la mirada de Suigetsu y el sentimiento de culpa por estar mintiendo —Pensamos qué tal vez logremos acabarlo y después llevarle los trabajos a Itachi-sensei.

—Oh, así que se trata de eso— la chicas se relajaron después de confesarle eso, Suigetsu no quiso indagar más en el tema —Está bien Hinata, puedes ocupar mi lugar.

Ella por fin le dirigió la mirada de nuevo, su compañero de clases permanecía con la mirada divertida y astuta que lo caracterizaba.

—Gracias, Suigetsu-kun.

.

.

.

Suigetsu había sido muy amable con ella dándole todas las instrucciones que necesitaba para llegar a la casa de Itachi Uchiha, la gran mansión podía verse desde dos cuadras antes de distancia. Todo el vecindario se encontraba tranquilo, algo muy común en una recidencial privada como en la que se ubicaba la casa de su profesor.

Algunas señoras barrían las banquetas de sus patios y la saludaban al verla pasar, Hinata respondía al saludo y luego de desearles linda tarde seguía su camino.

Al tercer timbre, el barandal de la casa se abrió y ella pudo pasar, el patio tenía una acera que daba directo a la puerta, para que no hubiera necesidad de pisar el césped. Las plantas del jardín brillaban y le daban esa sensación de estar rodeada de vida que tanto le encantaba de una casa. La puerta se abrió cuando ella tocó con sus delgados dedos, Itachi no logró ocultar su asombro al verla ahí. De todos los alumnos que tenía, jamás imaginó que Obito enviaría a la causante de sus sueños nocturnos. Sueños muy poco inocentes, cabe resaltar.

—Buenas tardes Itachi-sensei, he venido a dejarle los trabajos de mi clase— Hinata le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, con un rubor en sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.

—Gracias Hinata-san— pensó que al decir eso la chica se iría después de despedirse, pero al parecer Hinata aún no tenía intención de moverse —¿Necesita algo más?

—Sí, hay algo que Shisui-sensei me pidió que le dijera.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Shisui-sensei quiere que le dé menor calificación a Sasuke-kun en este trabajo— Itachi la analizó detenidamente, ella no temblaba y tampoco huía de su mirada. Hinata no estaba mintiendo —Dijo que sería una reprimenda.

—¿Por qué?

—Sasuke-kun alteró los resultados de las calificaciones de los exámenes de Shisui-sensei, y eso me afectó— Itachi se sintió mal al ver el semblante triste de su alumna, su hermano menor había cometido algo malo. Sabotear a sus compañeros de clase no le parecía correcto, no podía creer que Sasuke fuera así —Shisui-sensei dijo que debía darle una lección.

—Entiendo, tomaré en cuenta la petición de Shisui.

—¡Gracias, Itachi-sensei!— Hinata olvidó por un momento la cantidad de papeles que el Uchiha tenía en la mano y se abalanzó hacia él para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo. La muestra de agradecimiento subió de tono cuando Hinata restregó su pecho sobre Itachi. Intencionalmente o sin querer, la verdad es que el miembro de Itachi reaccionó ante ese estímulo.

—Hinata-san— susurró en su oreja, Hinata movió su cuello permitiéndole una mejor vista. Sus movimientos eran calculados, Ino ya le había dado algunos consejos para seducir a Itachi Uchiha, y ella los pondría en práctica.

—Itacho-sensei, respecto al trabajo— Hinata se separó de él unos centímetros, sus ojos temblaban, la expresión en su rostro le daba la impresión de ver a la inocencia en persona. Aunque comenzaba a sospechar que eso no era del todo cierto —Las reacciones, ¿También afectan a los humanos?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Usted— Hinata tomó la mano con que Itachi no sostenía los trabajos y la posicionó sobre su seno izquierdo —Itachi-sensei provoca reacciones en mí.

El Uchiha pasó saliva, sabía lo que sucedería si seguían por ese camino, pero en realidad no quería hacer algo para evitarlo. Hinata quitó los botones de su blusa para permitirle mejor acceso, aún sobre su sujetador. Itachi decidió explorar la zona.

—También provoca reacciones en mí, Hinata-san.

—¿Podemos entrar?— el Uchiha seguía acariciando su pecho, a Hinata le gustaba, pero le daba vergüenza porque algún vecino podría verlos.

—Adelante— Itachi se movió lo suficiente para que ella se adentrara a su casa, que seguía siendo el hogar de su tío Madara. Itachi dejó los trabajos de sus alumnos en alguna mesa y tomó la mano de Hinata para guiarla a la habitación. Ella caminaba a su lado de manera algo torpe, ahora que sabía que sucedería, su vergüenza regresaba con más intensidad que antes.

La habitación de Itachi estaba perfectamente ordenada, de sábanas blancas y cortinas claras, aquel cuarto le causaba una inmensa paz solamente con verlo. Itachi la sentó en la cama, Hinata estaba a unos botones de dejar sus senos a su disposición. Él cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, quitando los botones de su blusa con lentitud. Hinata se sentía tranquila, como si nada pudiera salir mal si Itachi Uchiha se encontraba a su lado. Itachi hundió la cabeza en el interior de su cuello, perdiéndose entre la noche sin estrellas que tenía por cabello. Un sonido entre gruñido y ronroneo escapó de sus boca. Hinata decidió que era momento de quitarle la playera a su profesor para no sentirse tan avergonzada. Ella era la única que estaba siendo desvestida.

El calor llegó de manera rápida a su cuerpo, se instaló en su estómago y siguió recorriendo hasta terminar llenandola por completo. Sus dedos recorrían su piel blanca provocando unos ligeros gemidos por parte de la chica. La sensación que tenía era agradable.

Sintió a Itachi pasar por su cuello, deslizando su lengua para distraerla de su siguiente movimiento. En unos segundos, Hinata ya no tenía ropa que la cubriera de la cintura hacia arriba. Su corazón se agitó cuando él prosiguió a quitar su falda.

Al estar completamente desnuda, Itachi se separó de ella y le indicó con la mirada el cinturón de su pantalón. Hinata captó su mensaje, aún sentada y con Itachi de pie, la Hyūga lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa que estorbaba. Sus mejillas se encendieron al notar el miembro fuerte y duro a unos centímetros de ella. Jadeó, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y un ligero rubor que se extendía por todo su rostro. Itachi era un poco más pequeño que Shisui, la verdad es que eso no le interesaba.

Los ojos de Itachi eran más oscuros que nunca, desbordaban una llama ardiente que ella identificó como pasión. Se sintió bien el saber que era bonita ante sus ojos, el saber que podía provocarlo.

Él se inclinó hacia ella para recostarla y sellar sus labios en un suave toque, Hinata le permitió ir más allá. La forma en que sus labios se movían al ritmo de su desenfrenado corazón le daban escalofríos. Sintió su lengua húmeda y caliente jugar con la suya, ella no tenía experiencia en eso y él tampoco. Se dedicó solamente a disfrutar de las sensaciones que le causaba, su lengua se enredó con la de ella, su zona íntima estalló en un torbellino de placer, pidiéndole con la súplica de su voz que la atendiera. Itachi así lo hizo, necesitaba prepararla para entrar en ella de una vez.

Ella gimió ante sus caricias que se extendían a través de todo su ser. Hinata se aferró a su espalda, temblaba al comprender que sus manos la harían llegar a un punto sin retorno. Las manos grandes y fuertes del Uchiha seguían explorando en su intimidad, dos de sus dedos fueron a parar a su interior, moviéndose con frenesí como si se tratara de la propia penetración. Hinata no comprendía del todo lo que Itachi provocaba en ella, pero no quería que se detuviera. Sus labios se dirigieron al cuello femenino, en una parte en específico, el lugar donde se unían su hombro y su cuello.

Se arqueó para él cuando sus dedos atraparon su botón rosa, estaba demasiado sensible.

—¡Itachi-sensei!— gimió cerca de él, estaba perdida en el deseo, y creía que tardaría un poco en regresar.

Y culminó, en el momento en que lo hizo, Itachi entró en su cálido interior.

—Te deseo tanto Hinata-san.

—Tómame, por favor.

Itachi gimió contra sus labios al momento de unirse a ella, sus manos se deslizaron por su suave piel. La embistió sólo una vez, cuando esto sucedió, Itachi pasó de sus labios a lamer su pezón hasta que éste endureció. Ella arqueó nuevamente su espalda y enredó sus piernas en las caderas masculinas. La lengua de Itachi se cambió de posición para brindarle la misma atención a su otro seno, su dedo índice y medio apretaron su otro pezón en un suave tirón. Los dedos de Hinata se perdieron en el largo cabello de su amante.

—¡Ah!, ¡Itachi-sensei!

—¿Sí?— la animó a continuar.

—Más, por fa-favor— le rogó, moviendo sus caderas en vista de que él no lo hacía.

El Uchiha le sostuvo la mirada, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios al verla tan entregada a él, tan dispuesta.

—Repita eso, Hinata-san.

—Itachi-sensei, quiero más de usted— él la embistió una vez más, hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse —¡Itachi-sensei!

Estaba segura de que su grito se escuchó por toda la casa, pero a Hinata sinceramente no le importó. No es como si hubiera alguien más en casa, y los vecinos creía se encontraban lejos.

El volvió a moverse dentro de ella, sentía como todo su cuerpo se calentaba gracias al fuego tan ardiente que Itachi había encendido en su interior. Su visión senubló durante unos segundos. Itachi retiró su miembro de su entrada casi por completo y volvió a penetrarla, está vez, ambos gemían al mismo tiempo.

Itachi no se detuvo hasta terminar, empujaba su miembro contra ella con una rapidez y fuerza que enloquecían a Hinata, la ojiperla amó cada segundo de ese encuentro.

—¡Itachi-sensei!

El gruñó, tomó sus anchas caderas para penetrarla con más fuerza aún. Hinata echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se sostenía de sus hombros. El interior húmedo de la Hyūga lo apretaba de una forma increíble.

El placer corría por sus venas.

Sus ojos se centraron en su pecho, que saltaba de arriba a abajo cada vez que la embestía. Volvió a cubrir su pezón derecho con sus labios y a tirar del otro con una mano. Ella se tensó y gritó más fuerte. Estaba cerca, Itachi lo sabía.

Hinata no podía más, sus sentidos estaban al cien provocando una espiral de emociones que estaban a unos segundos de estallar. Itachi la embistió de manera directa y profunda, un líquido caliente salió de su acompañante y la llenó completamente. Eso fue suficiente para hacer llegar a Hinata a su límite por segunda vez en el día.

Ambos permanecieron quietos, intentando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

Itachi reaccionó al momento de verla nuevamente desnuda sobre su cama. Había tenido sexo con su alumna.

Y lo peor, no se había protegido.

—Vaya— fue lo único que logró articular.

.

.

.

**_Comentarios:_**

**_Hina-chan21: _**Cierto xd así Sasuke recupera su orgullo.

**_Patohf: _**Tienes razón, e Ino tiene mucho que ver en que pueda estar con los Uchiha, ella es la miga de los consejos 7u7r Con éste capítulo vemos como fue con Itachi, el siguiente será Obito y luego Madara ;)

**_Dagorfly: _**Me alegra que lo pienses :D espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**_AniiLugo:_** Es genial que te guste :D a mí también me agrada la idea de que sea Obito ;)

¿Les gustó?, Itachi se me hacía algo difícil porque siento que es muy inocente xd

Un review ppr favor uwur

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización ️


	5. Capítulo IV: Para animar a Obito

Capítulo IV: Para animar a Obito.

_**Declarador:**_ Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, solo los uso para crear esta historia, sin multas de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector.

La universidad de Konoha es una de las más prestigiosas del país, ahí se encargan de formar a los mejores profesionistas. Para lograrlo, el director de aquella extensa casa de enseñanza debe contratar a maestros perfectos, capacitados y sobre todo dedicados.

Uno de esos profesores es Obito Uchiha.

Él es un hombre de veinticinco años de edad, en ocasiones suele llegar tarde, pero eso es algo que no representa un gran problema para sus alumnos. (Los rumores que se escuchan por los pasillos, dicen que el tiempo de tardanza de Obito, es el que sus alumnos aprovechan para hacer su tarea). Obito es tal vez el más alto de su familia, y también el más carismático. Shisui y él siempre suelen mostrar muy alegres con sus alumnos y otros profesores, a diferencia de Madara, Itachi y Sasuke, que son más serios.

Obito posee las características más distinguidas de su familia, ojos negros y cabello oscuro. También se puede observar una vista simple de sus hombros anchos, y si Hinata se esfuerza lo suficiente, logra ver lo que las camisetas de botones blancas esconden. Un par de brazos fuertes. A Hinata, Obito le recuerda su primer amor, Naruto Uzumaki. Ambos tienen un corte de cabello muy parecido, una alegría que contagia a los demás, el hecho de ser un poco despreciado, y por último, un gran sueño. Ser presidente de Japón. Hinata creé firmemente que Obito y Naruto pueden llegar a cumplir ese sueño, a ella nada la haría más feliz.

Hace muchos años que no tiene que ver con Naruto, quién además de ser su primer interés amoroso, fue su primer beso. El rubio se había marchado junto a su familia para no volver. Al principio del curso, cuando Hinata miró por primera vez a Obito, no pudo compararlo con Naruto. Aunque rápidamente se percató de lo diferente que eran a la vez. Obito tenía todo lo que le gustaba en un hombre, si tan solo no tenía esos años, o esa relación de maestro y alumna, posiblemente a su familia le gustaría conocerlo.

Suspiró una vez más en el día, había escuchado por parte de Ino, que Obito estaba decaído las últimas semanas. Y en realidad era algo que todos notaban. La sonrisa de su maestro era más apagada, no tenía el mismo brillo de antes. Según Ino, Kakashi le confesó que había pasado una fecha dolorosa para ambos amigos. El aniversario luctuoso de su mejor amiga. Hinata se trata mal por Obito, quería ayudar, consolarlo. E Ino le había dado la opción que en su interior, había deseando desde que lo conoció.

—Y eso sería todo por hoy, pueden retirarse— dijo Obito Uchiha, llamando a la atención de toda la clase y obligando a Hinata a salir de sus pensamientos.

—Pero Obito-sensei, aún falta mucho para su clase de término— le dijo Karin un poco preocupada, el examen de cálculo se acercaba pronto, además de la entrega del trabajo sobre las derivadas y sus aplicaciones. Todos estaban a la espera de que Obito resolviera sus dudas, terminaba la clase temprana no les ayudaba.

Una serie de susurros llegó a llenar todo el salón, todos en apoyo a lo que Karin Uzumaki había dicho.

No me siento bien, lo lamento. El trabajo sobre las derivadas me lo entregan a más tarde las dos— Los alumnos que aún no habían perdido su proyecto perdieron el color, Obito de pronto adelantó la fecha de entrega —Recuerden que tiene un valor importante para su calificación.

—Obito-sensei, usted dijo que teníamos hasta el viernes— Ino para recordar.

¿De verdad?

—E-es cierto, Obito-sensei— la voz de Hinata afectó la atención de Obito, ella era una chica muy relacionada con sus estudios, sabía que ella le diría la verdad —El trabajo es para el viernes.

—En ese caso ...

No, el trabajo es para hoy— Sasuke tuvo éxito de su asiento con una carpeta en mano, si tenía la oportunidad de arruinarse a su rival porque ella aún no terminaba el trabajo de Obito, no pensaba desaprovecharla.

—Entonces el trabajo se entrega hoy.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, Hinata también se movió de su asiento, haciéndole entrega a Obito de una carpeta igual de presentable que la suya. Ambos se vieron de cierta manera desafiante, más por parte de Sasuke. Hinata seguía molesta con él por haberla saboteado en el examen de Shisui.

—Vuelvan a sus asientos— pidió Obito al notar la hostilidad de Sasuke contra Hinata.

—Suerte Hyūga, la vas a necesitar— le susurró Sasuke cuando regresaban a sus lugares, lejos de la presencia de Obito.

—Adiós chicos. Si no lo terminan hoy, pueden traer el trabajo mañana. Pero tenemos menor valor.

Obito se fue sin hacer otro comentario, Hinata quiso pasar de largo a Sasuke, (seguir en su camino), seguir a su profesor, pero Ino perder su brazo reclamando su atención.

—Necesito que me ayudes a terminar mi trabajo, por favor Hinata-chan.

—Pero Ino-chan.

No quiero una calificación baja por entregarlo mañana.

Hinata cambió a Obito cruzar la puerta y doblar por el pasillo. Soltó el aire de su sistema por la boca con una clara muestra de decepción. Ya sería en otra ocasión, ahora lo importante era ayudar a su mejor amiga.

—Está bien— accedió.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha era el único inconforme con el resultado de su proyecto, estaba completamente seguro de lo que Obito tenía que estar mal de la cabeza. El merecía un cien. La única en obtener esa nota fue su rival, Hinata Hyūga. El Uchiha tenía que conformar con la misma calificación de Ino Yamanaka. O tal vez no, él no dejaría pasar el asunto con buena cara. Se encargaría de hablar seriamente con Obito.

—Mira que eres una chica traviesa, Hinata-chan— Ino esperó pacientemente a todos salieran al descanso para poder molestar a un poco a su amiga.

—Ino-chan— las mejillas de Hinata se cubrieron de un fuerte color rojo, su mejor amiga nunca perdía la oportunidad para avergonzada al hablar sobre sus profesores.

¿Qué tal es Obito-sensei en la cama?

—¡Ino-chan! - chilló la Hyūga, completamente ruborizada —Baja la voz, alguien puede escuchar.

—Por favor, nadie está en la facultad a la hora del descanso.

—Pe-pero Ino-chan ...

—Ya, ya, bajaré mi tono— su amiga se notó complacida al escucharla. Ino aprovechó para hablar nuevamente ¿Y bien?, ¿Está bien dotado?

Hinata consideró su cara arder, ya no soportaba más las preguntas de Ino. Era demasiado vergonzoso hablar sobre sus encuentros íntimos, aunque para Ino aparentemente como si solo hablara sobre el clima. Asintió tímidamente para responder a su última pregunta.

—Sí lo está.

Ino llevó sus manos a ambas mejillas para cubrirlas, le encantaba la idea de tener sexo con un hombre tan atractivo como lo era su profesor. Si no fuera porque ella ya salía con Sai, probablemente sentiría un poco de envidia de Hinata. Claro, no en un mal sentido.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Es muy tierno, aunque también tiene su lado rudo— Hinata agachó la cabeza para no ver a Ino a los ojos, la vergüenza la invadía —Obito-sensei es encantador. No sé Sé Ino-chan, todos me hacen sentir linda.

—Es porque en verdad lo eres, tú eres muy linda— le dijo Ino con una sonrisa casi materna, apoyando su argumento escondiendo un mechón de su cabello azabache detrás de su oreja, para poder controlar mejor su rostro.

—Pero, es diferente, quiero decir todos lo hijo. Con Shisui-sensei tengo la sensación de jugar con fuego, y que pronto me puedo quemar. Con Itachi-sensei me siento querida, siempre nos rodea un gran respeto mutuo. Y con Obito-sensei, revivo a mi primer amor. Sé que no son el mismo, y no intento compararlos, pero Obito-sensei me hace sentir como la niña de doce años que busca por primera vez el significado del amor. Todo esto es muy confuso, ¿Se puede amar a tres personas?

—Bueno, probablemente nunca estuvo en un dilema similar. Pensé que esto solo se encuentra de algo de sexo para ti.

No puedo verlo solo como eso, en sus ojos, puedo ver el mismo sentimiento. Es el reflejo de lo que yo siento. Me gustan, y creo gustarles a ellos también.

—Supongo que deberás elegir en algún momento— Ino se acercó más a su amiga para acariciar su espalda en señal de apoyo. No la culpaba por enamorarse de un hombre, ni porque se trata de tres personas. Le daba pena que ella estaba en un dilema tan grande.

—Es difícil.

¿Buscarás un Obito-sensei? - Le pedimos que cambie el tema.

—Sí, pero será hasta la salida.

—Dile que te dé muy duro contra ese gran escritorio que hay en la sala de maestros.

—¡Ino-chan! - gritó la ojiperla cubriendo sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. A Ino le pareció gracioso ver a su amiga tan avergonzada.

.

.

.

Obito seguía en el salón de su última hora, era viernes y los del turno vespertino no tendrían clases. Podía quedarse el tiempo que deseara. Sus manos siguieron grabando el frío cristal que enmarcaba la foto de Rin Nohara, su mejor amiga, su novia, su prometida, la futura madre de su hijo. El mundo en ocasiones era un lugar cruel, y aquella tarde de verano le dió uno de los golpes más duros. Es tarde un hombre alcoholizado arrolló a una mujer de cinco meses de embarazo. Y la mala suerte colocó a Rin Nohara en un lugar inconveniente. Pasaron tres años para que Obito quisiera rehacer su vida de antes, y solo solo unos meses para que quisiera iniciar una relación nuevamente.

Tenía claro que una relación con su linda alumna no sería bien vista, pero por una vez en la vida se permitiría ser egoísta. Disfrutando de los placeres que le provocaba lo prohibido.

—Lo siento mucho Rin, pero creo que ya era un momento de seguir— la mujer de la fotografía le miró con la misma sonrisa radiante de siempre —Y Kakashi dice que a ti te gustaría verme feliz. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella no le contestó, simplemente escuchó el ruido de los toques en la puerta de una alumna. Al ver de quién se considera, imaginó que era la respuesta de Rin. Guardó de inmediato el pequeño retrato en su maletín, bajándolo al suelo mientras le daba el pase a la chica detrás de la puerta.

—Ya estoy aquí, Obito-sensei.

—Gracias Hinata-chan— ella se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, esperando que él dijera algo más o imaginando como iniciar una conversación. Detestaba el hecho de que Obito la ponía nerviosa, hasta el grado de olvidar a lo que venía —Cierra la puerta con seguro, por favor.

Hinata obedeció automáticamente, revisando los pasillos antes de hacerlo automáticamente

—Lo estamos, ya no hay nadie en la escuela. Y no habrá nadie hasta el lunes.

Hinata bajó la mirada unos segundos, su timidez nunca la dejaba por completo, pero eso era algo que Obito adoraba —O-obito-sensei.

—Ven, siéntate junto a mi— sus piernas se movieron por si solas antes de alguna vez pensar en aceptar su petición. Él dió unas palmadas en el escritorio, y ella entendió cómo tenía su asiento. Para intentar acelerar las cosas, Hinata cruzó sus piernas, revelando para Obito un poco más de esos hermosos muslos blancos.

¿Así?, Obito-sensei.

—Sí, está bien— respondió el Uchiha, pasando saliva fuertemente y de forma ruidosa. Hinata sabía que ese era el primer indicio de su plan funcionaba, ella estaba logrando excitar a su profesor.

—Obito-sensei— dijo de forma suave y baja, con toda la sensualidad que era capaz de manejar.

¿Si? - la incitó a continuar.

—Obito-sensei, quiero que me toque ... Quiero sentirme suya de nuevo.

—Ya lo eres Hinata— el pelinegro acarició de manera lenta su mejilla.

—Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí una vez más— le dijo Hinata mientras mordía con sutileza el lóbulo de su oreja.

¿Seguramente ?, no llevo un preservativo conmigo hoy.

—Está bien, si es con Obito-sensei— Hinata perdió el primer botón de la camisa de su profesor para retirarlo de su lugar —Nada puede salir mal.

—Hime— la Hyūga movió su cabeza suavemente, lo suficiente para permitir que Obito se acercara a su cuello —Tu olor es embriagador, ¿Vainilla quizás?

—Su favorito, Obito-sensei— La chica se encontró con un verdadero dilema, necesitó urgencia más de él, pero no quería verso como una atrevida. Aún así, ¿De verdad importaba ?, Seguramente ya no pensaba de ella como la chica inocente de antes. Con mucho cuidado, bajó su mano derecha y agarre con caricias la parte de la anatomía masculina que al principio le avergonzaba tocar. Se sonrojó al percibir lo duro que se lo consideró. De forma valiente y dejando de lado su vergüenza, Hinata lo apretó aún por arriba del pantalón.

—¡Oh, Hinata-chan!, Por favor, no me provoca - Obito comenzó a seguir su juego metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda que usaba —Me harás cometer un acto que no podría hacer en un aula.

No importa Obito-sensei, yo lo quiero— Hinata tuvo que desabrochando la camisa del Uchiha, ¿quiere esto?

-Si.

La respuesta de Obito vino acompañado de un tierno beso, sus manos se apartaron de sus músculos para deslizarse por su cuello. Sus dedos le empujaron suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que pueda sentir la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. La estaba besando, y el cielo sabía cuánto le gustaba a Hinata ese acto. Lo inesperado hizo que la Hyuga se quedara sin aire, las manos exploradas siguieron el recorrido de su cuello a sus hombros y después a su espalda baja, quedándose en sus caderas, subiendo su falda hasta la cintura y moviendo sus bragas hasta retiralas de sus piernas . Hinata gimió cuando Obito soltó sus labios, y dispuesta a no quedarse atrás, le quitó la camisa blanca de botones. El Uchiha imitó su acción dejándola solo con un lindo sujetador rojo, mismo que no tardó en hacer un lado.

—Por favor, no me haga esperar— él sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba ir de manera lenta para que Hinata pidiera más. Pero en esa ocasión no podría hacerlo, la necesitamos con urgencia.

—Adelante, Hinata— a la azabache le brillaron un poco más los ojos cuando Obito le dió su permiso, sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron de inmediato al cinturón y luego al cierre del pantalón. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, juega un poco con él.

¿Le gusta de esta manera? - ella se mordió el labio, viendo con excitación lo mucho que lo provocaban sus caricias.

—Alto— Obito apretó la orilla del escritorio al sentir que un escalofrío registraría su espalda, sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Hinata pensó ignorarlo —Hinata, detente.

—Pero ... lo está disfrutando— sus ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo que Obito llegó a su límite, derramando parte de su esencia sobre sus blancas piernas.

—Bien, ya lo conseguiste— Hinata dejó de tocarlo —Ahora es mi turno. Quiero que abras las piernas para mí.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente, sin embargo, su vergüenza no la detenida. Movió sus piernas lo suficiente para darle acceso, con temor a sus dedos para mostrarle su interior.

¿Ya puedes hacerme suya?

—Todas las veces que quieras.

Y ahí está ubicado, sentado sobre el escritorio de su profesor, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final de ese encuentro. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Sus hormonas estaban tan disparadas que en lo único que podría pensar era precisamente en esa situación. Se consideró como una demente, tan susceptible a Obito que con el menor roce se creía en el cielo. Y los pensamientos del Uchiha no eran muy diferentes, Hinata tenía la capacidad de doblegarlo, en el buen sentido. Con ella disfrutaba y volvía a vivir. No importaba hacer lo que tenían con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos, escuchar sus gemidos, sentir sus besos, sus caricias ... ¡Por todos los dioses, él necesitaba de ella!

Los dedos de Obito se acercaron para rozar la parte de su cuerpo que anteriormente cubría su ropa interior, avanzando de forma peligrosa y excitante hacia su centro.

—Por favor— le suplicó en un hilo de voz.

Gimió al sentir que hizo contacto con su intimidad, Obito besó la piel de su cuello mientras continuaba con su hábil toque entre sus pliegues. Su lengua abandonó su boca para acariciar la piel femenina. Encontrar el pequeño botón rosa de su amante no fue difícil, no le faltaba un lugar en la anatomía de Hinata que le faltará por moverse, con suavidad comenzó a moverse, ganando como recompensa una serie de gemidos y suspiros con su nombre entre esos espacios. Muy esperado toda la mañana por escucharla así, y claramente valía la pena.

Hinata buscó su boca, anhelando el contacto y esperando su unión funcionara para callar sus gemidos. Le encantaba esa era la forma en que Obito la obligaba a guardar silencio. El Uchiha facilitó su trabajo, devorando sus lindos labios de melocotón con frenesí. El siguiente paso en su beso fueron los roces de sus lenguas, dándole más intensidad a su contacto. Su beso estaba al ritmo de los dedos de Obito, que seguían introduciéndose en su interior.

Se separó de ella para tomar aire y observar su belleza, Hinata tomó sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella. Obito sonrió y con un movimiento, lo hizo un poco, permitiéndole que enredara sus piernas en su cadera. El miembro de su acompañante la rozó en un primer momento, obligando a un gemido de satisfacción a escapar de sus bocas.

¿Lista cariño?

Hinata asintió repetidamente. No me haga esperar.

Obtenido entró en ella después de esas palabras, dirigiéndose a sus senos como una abeja a la miel, usando sus labios para jugar con ella y sus dedos para frotar lo que no era atendido por su boca. Hinata hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le provocaba, le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que por eso siempre regresaba.

—Eres deliciosa— se movió de forma pausada, acompañando cada empuje con una serie de besos húmedos que la hacían gemir —Una verdadera adicción— gruñó al morder su cuello, dejó una gran marca roja.

—¡Obito-sensei!

—Shh— Obito la hizo callar con un suave beso.

El Uchiha sujeto sus caderas, sin duda no podría resistirse más, tenía que aumentar el ritmo. Su cuerpo entero se lo pedía, los movimientos lentos y no eran adecuados. Hinata gritó, arqueó la espalda ante el arrepentimiento cambio de su movimiento y el placer que había sentido.

—Lo siento Hinata ...

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, observándolo con ternura. Obito por un momento dejado de moverse —Es-está bien, Obito-sensei.

—Perdón por ser un poco brusco.

No importa, e-en realidad me gusta— admitió, ocultando su rostro entre el espacio que dejaba el cuello de su compañero.

Obito jadeó, la respiración de Hinata le hizo cosquillas. Sus palabras lo animaban a continuar. Él subió un poco más su falda y rápidamente adentrándose en su interior, cada vez más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido. Hinata no pudo ocultar sus gemidos, Obito por su parte, apretaba los dientes para reprimir los gruñidos que intentaban escapar de su garganta.

La forma en que pasaba de embestirla tortuosa y lentamente a una velocidad y de nuevo a lo lento la volvía loca. Jugaba con ella, pero aún así lo disfrutaba.

—O-obito-sensei, más ... Mmm, por favor— pidieron mientras gemía, las sensaciones tan placenteras eran una dulce condena.

Obito cumplió su petición, juntando sus labios a los suyos con gran desesperación. La noticia temblar, entendió que estaba por llegar a su momento culminante. Se separó un poco de ella y miró directamente, amaba esa imagen que Hinata le regalaba, aparentemente sacada del libro más erótico que Kakashi Hatake había visto. Una expresión de puro deleite, verla llegar al clímax y saber que era el responsable lo dejaba sin palabras.

El interior de su alumna lo aprisionó con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Obito-sensei! - Gimió, ya no le importaba si alguien podría escucharlos.

—Dilo— exigió entre dientes.

—Soy tuya, Obito-kun— respondió, complaciendo a su profesor. El placer terminado de envolverlos.

Siguió buscando dentro de ella, cambiando de posición, pero aquel movimiento casi les hace perder el equilibrio. Ambos se son cayeron por lo que pudo ser una gran caída. ¿Por qué el escritorio era tan chico?

Sin más dudas, el pelinegro hizo girar a la Hyūga, dándole ella la espalda y pegándole al pecho de él. Entró en ella de nuevo, las embestidas eran casi salvajes, aprisionó uno de sus pechos mientras marcaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. Hinata estaba totalmente ida por aquello que él le brindaba.

—Obito-kun ... Si, así.

Sintió sus piernas fallar de nuevo, una corriente eléctrica le ocurrió la espalda, su vientre se derritió mientras juntos llegaban al orgasmo. Obito terminado en su interior, llenando a Hinata con su fuego abrasador.

Se quedó aún junto a ella, los dos intentando que sus corazones se tranquilicen al igual que sus respiraciones. Hinata se recargó en el escritorio para tener de qué sostenerse, Obito se dejó caer en la silla algo exhausto.

—Fue ... Fantástico.

—Maravilloso— murmuró Hinata.

La chica se dió la vuelta, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo cerca de él.

¿Acaso no quieres terminar? - la ojiperla negó, un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de cubrir el miembro del Uchiha con sus labios.

.

.

.

**krm000:** Puede ser ;)

**Paulette:** Es verdad, él también me parece el mas inocente de todo :)

**Geo Tlalli: **Lamento haber tardado :c uff si es el deseo de muchas 7u7

**Alicia CR:** Me alegro mucho de que haya gustado :3

**Om:** Genial :D

**JackieBar:** ¡Hola!, Pues también lo espero xd Lo sé, y espero que estén pasando bien esta cuarentena, por eso pienso publicar hasta el capítulo final este día ;)

¿Les gustó?

Lamento la tardanza, estaba teniendo problemas para entrar a mi cuenta de fanfiction. Si esto vuelve a suceder, también pueden buscar esta historia en wattpad. Tengo el mismo nombre de mi perfil, me encuentro como Inari_nun: D

Dejen sus votos y comentarios;)

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	6. Capítulo V: El castigo de Madara

Capítulo V: El castigo de Madara.

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector._

_**Advertencia:**__ Puede contener un poco de violencia. _

La mañana era particularmente fresca ese día, se sentía algo solitario a decir verdad. Terminaba de desempacar las últimas cajas que le quedaban, ahora se encontraba en su nueva mansión. Aún no comprendía del todo porque dejó su departamento, pensaba que estar en un lugar más grande no le ayudaría a sentirse menos solo, pero sus sobrinos habían prometido visitarlo más seguido, y eso valía la pena. Le gustaba que llegaran y se quedaran a pasar unos días en casa.

Estaba algo exhausto de todo el ajetreo del día anterior, todos sus sobrinos se habían reunido en su mansión para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. A esos desconsiderados no les importó que él siguiera sin terminar del todo su mudanza, tampoco tuvieron la amabilidad de ayudarlo antes de irse al día siguiente. Incluso uno de sus sobrinos seguía dormido en una de las habitaciones. Suspiró con cierto cansancio, no asimilaba que había dormido más de la cuenta debido a la resaca, los chicos de su escuela ya habían terminado el turno matutino, y él probablemente llegaría junto con los del vespertino. Eso no se vería muy bien, siendo que él es el director.

Después del suspiro le siguió una sonrisa al ver una carta que entró por debajo de la puerta principal, desde su llegada, sus vecinos se habían dividido en dos grupos. Por un lado estaban los que eran auténticamente amables, tocaban la puerta, sonreían y le entregaban algún regalo de bienvenida acompañado de unas presentaciones. El segundo grupo lo formaban sus vecinas risueñas, aquellas que lo elogiaban por su aspecto o le preguntaban directamente por su situación sentimental. Afortunadamente para ellas era soltero.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar algunos gritos, venían del segundo piso, lo cual le pareció extraño. Creía que Itachi seguía dormido. Con un poco de duda en sí debería o no subir, Madara Uchiha se dirigió a las escaleras para llegar hasta la habitación donde se quedó Itachi a pasar la noche. Mientras más se acercaba, comprendía que su sobrino, en algún momento, había llevado a una mujer a su recamara para pasar el rato. Le causó gracia descubrir que Itachi no era tan inocente como cría, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos al escuchar un nuevo grito.

—¡Itachi-sensei!

Detuvo su andar de golpe, Itachi no había llevado a cualquier mujer a su casa, había llevado a una alumna.

Y por su voz, podía imaginar de quién se trataba.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegó a primera hora como siempre, las ventajas de ser el director es que no había quien le dijera algo por sus faltas. Muchos ni siquiera se atrevían a contradecirlo gracias a su semblante severo, que lo acompaña todos los días.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro al ver a Itachi por los pasillos, no concebía que hubiera tenido sexo con una de sus mejores alumnas. Y en su propia casa. ¡Que descaro!

No se molestó en saludarle con el típico "Buenos días", tampoco le dirigió la mirada. Estaba tan molesto y pensativo que no se fijó en que chocaría con alguien hasta que sintió que empujaba a una persona. No entendió en que momento creyó que caminar con los ojos cerrados era una buena idea.

—L-lo siento, Madara-sensei— esa voz le hizo abrir los ojos. La chica a la que había tumbado era quien pedía disculpas, que ironía.

—Vamos viejo, deberías tener más cuidado— le reprendió Shisui mientras se agachaba para ayudar a su alumna.

—¿Disculpa?— la falta de respeto hizo aumentar su mal humor, aún así tomó el brazo de la chica de ojos perla para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que podía jurar que se miraba más pálida.

—Creo que escuchaste bien— le retó su sobrino antes de entregar el último libro que derribó a su dueña.

—Hay un límite Shisui, y lo estás cruzando— ambos se miraron con recelo, Madara no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo de su comportamiento.

Lo entendió cuando Shisui se giró en dirección a su alumna, algo en su mirada era diferente, la veía con preocupación y anhelo. La miraba como lo haría a un interés amoroso, no a uno de sus alumnos.

—¿Te encuentres bien?

Hinata asintió en varias ocasiones, quería convencer a Shisui de que estaba bien. No quería verlo en problemas por lo que había sido sólo un accidente —Estoy bien. L-lo lamento, Ma-madara-sensei.

—Vuelve a tu clase, Hinata.

—Hai.

—Terminando las clases, quiero que pases a mi oficina— le pidió, volviendo a su seriedad habitual.

—Sí, ahí estaré.

La miró irse por el pasillo acompañada de Shisui. Sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros al ver que dos de sus sobrinos salían con la misma chica, y más un par que eran tan cercano como Shisui e Itachi.

.

.

.

Madara mantenía sus manos entrelazadas, justo frente a su rostro, rozando su nariz. Su intención al principio era hablar con Hinata Hyūga, no quería ver a Shisui e Itachi disputando por una chica, no quería que ella jugara con sus sobrinos inconscientemente. Pero al parecer, Hinata Hyūga no era quien en realidad creía. Su mejor alumna estaba teniendo sexo con tres de sus sobrinos, y con uno de ellos se atrevió a hacerlo en un salón de clases. Lo peor era enterarse por la acusación de otro alumno. Ya luego hablaría con Obito, lo iba a reprender severamente por ser tan descuidado. Al igual que a Itachi por atreverse a usar su casa. Y también a Shisui por ser tan obvio. Bufó molesto nuevamente, su enojo estaba pasando el límite tolerable. Necesitaba que Hinata Hyūga se presentara pronto en su oficina.

Esa chica tendría un castigo.

—¿Puedo pasar?— se escuchó una voz después de unos suaves toques a su puerta.

—Adelante— una sonrisa forzada se formó en sus labios, la chica que recién entraba incluso sintió algo de temor —Pon el seguro, Hinata.

Ella pasó saliva, sin embargo no desobedeció.

—¿Hice algo malo?, ¿Por eso me ha llamado?— se atrevió a preguntar, apretando las manos y sintiendo una gota de sudor frío recorrer detrás de su cabeza.

—Oh querida Hinata, acertaste. Hiciste algo muy malo— con su dedo índice le indicó que se acercara más a él, y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le pedía ir en sentido contrario, Hinata caminó hasta estar frente al escritorio —Y es por eso, que ahora voy a castigarte.

—¿Cas-castigarme?— susurró en un suave hilo de voz. Verla tan asustada sólo aumentaba los deseos de Madara.

Él tomó su brazo y en un rápido movimiento la tomó para dejarla del otro lado del escritorio, justo a su lado. La ojiperla se sonrojó ante su contacto, sintió que sus piernas fallaban cuando Madara se apoderó de su mentón con su mano derecha. Aunque definitivamente, su corazón estalló al escucharlo hablar nuevamente, por poco y caía desmayada.

—Voy a azotarte, Hinata. Luego te pienso follar como no lo ha hecho ninguno de mis sobrinos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, trataba de asimilar lo que Madera le decía, pero la única conclusión que tenía es que la había descubierto. Madara Uchiha sabía lo que hacía para sabotear a Sasuke como parte de su venganza, sabía que tenía sexo con tres de sus profesores, él lo sabía todo.

—L-lo siento...

—No, querida— sus ojos oscuros parecían brillar a pesar de la poca luz, fue en ese momento que Hinata se percató de que las luces no estaban encendidas, y las ventanas cerradas impedían que una gran cantidad de rayos de sol ingresaran a la oficina —Ni siquiera intentes negarlo, yo lo sé todo.

—Pe-pero...

—¿Creíste que podías ocultarlo por mucho tiempo?

—Y-yo no... Yo no...

No logró terminar su oración, Madara la tomó y obligó a su cuerpo a inclinarse. Se dejó hacer, algo en su interior le pidió experimentar. Su abdomen quedó sobre una de las piernas del Uchiha, se apoyó de sus manos y sus rodillas en el suelo para sostenerse.

—Dime si quieres que me detenga— sus palabras parecían acariciar su piel —Supongo que podemos encontrar otro castigo para ti.

—N-no, está bien— aceptó sin atreverse a verlo —Creo que e-es jus-justo.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Madara sin que Hinata pudiera notarlo. Él subió su falda hasta su cintura y bajó sus bragas a sus muslos. Se sintió expuesta, pero agradeció que no había demasiada luz, así él no podía verla con total claridad.

Sintió la primer caricia, lenta y con cariño, como si no quisiera despegarse de ella. La expectativa la tenía alucinando, su toque era firme, y recién comenzaba. Su respiración aumentó de velocidad, aún así, confiaba en que no le haría daño. Todo era parte de un juego en el que no sabía bien como había entrado.

Y llegó.

Un ligero golpe que apenas y sintió. Su cuerpo perdió la tensión después de eso, se había anticipado pensado que dolería.

La segunda palmada fue más firme.

Aún sin llegar a un dolor insoportable, parecía que jugaba con ella. Lo sintió acariciar su entrada, se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que ya estaba mojada. No podía creer que ese juego la estaba excitando.

El tercer azote fue aún más fuerte.

En el momento en que tocó su piel, un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo como ningún otro. Jadeó.

Una serie de palmadas le siguieron a esa. Cuatro, cinco, seis, las contó todas y cada una. Siempre más fuerte que el anterior. Su piel blanca ya debería estar roja.

Otro y luego otro.

Con precisión volvió a remover todo en su interior. Sus rodillas se debilitaron, sus muslos temblaron, apretó las manos tanto como sus fuerzas lo permitieron. Sintió alivio al ver que el castigo terminaba.

Alivio que se terminó cuando Madara la levantó para poseerla sobre el escritorio. Se tomó su tiempo para torturar, se frotó en su entrada sin llegar a más.

—Por fa-favor— gimió suavemente, él sonrió complacido al escucharla.

La tocó unos segundos más hasta por fin decidirse a entrar en ella, estaba preparada sólo para él. La Hyūga cerró los ojos, suspirando por lo que Madara le hacía sentir.

—No, Hinata. Abre los ojos, quiero que veas quién te está poseyendo— ella obedeció, y lentamente abrió sus ojos para observarlo. Blanco y negro se encontraron una vez más. Los deseos puros de ella y los oscuros de él.

Madara empujó un poco más, abriéndose paso en su interior mientras ella lo miraba sin pestañear. Su interior cálido y estrecho le hacía sentir maravillas, tenía demasiado tiempo sin estar con un mujer, y nunca había estado con una tan joven, mucho menos con una alumna. Ahora entendía a sus sobrinos.

Lo prohibido tenía un mejor sabor.

Sus penetraciones aumentaron de fuerza, salía por completo y volvía a entrar con rapidez. Hinata no podía evitar gemir cada vez más alto, Madara tenía que usar su mano para hacerla callar. Cuando él tomó sus piernas para subirlas a la altura de sus hombros, la ojiperla lo sintió llegar aún más profundo. Era cuestión de tiempo para terminar con un clímax su encuentro, y la primera en llegar fue Hinata. Madara le siguió enseguida, derramando toda su esencia en su interior. Fue sólo hasta unos segundos después, que recordó la falta del uso de un preservativo.

—Maldición— murmuró entre dientes.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender su repentina reacción. Decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo, aún no se recuperaba de su gran aventura.

.

.

.

No sé si me gustó cómo quedó, pero espero a ustedes si xd

Dejen sus votos y comentarios :D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo.

_**Declaimer:**__ Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Kshimoto, yo sólo los uso para crear esta historia, sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de hacer pasar un buen momento al lector._

El inicio de su relación con aquellos Uchiha no fue para nada convencional, en realidad, aún le sorprendía como es que se dieron las cosas. En ocasiones seguía sin creer que salía con cinco hombres al mismo tiempo, pero como ellos ya le habían dicho, no pensaban dejarla ir. Incluso si eso significaba tener que aceptar verla con otro de los suyos.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que concluyó sus estudios universitarios, se graduó siendo el primer lugar de su generación. La enorme sonrisa de su tío, su primo y su hermana menor, le hizo saber que su esfuerzo no fue para nada. Ahora con un título en ingeniería, Hinata buscó su propio camino dentro de la industria del trabajo. No pensaba permitir que sus hombres Uchiha intervinieran en ese asunto. No le gustaba la idea de depender de ellos.

Como era habitual en su rutina matutina, fue despertada por el ruido de su despertador. Lo apagó casi de un golpe para luego incorporarse lentamente. La noche anterior Shisui no la había dejado dormir debido a su repentina llamada telefónica. El Uchiha había soñado que un antiguo amor regresaba para robarla de sus manos, y algo paranoico, la llamó para saber dónde se encontraba. Imaginaba que le faltaba poco para haber ido hasta su departamento.

Su departamento. Sonrió al recordar que al terminar la universidad, decidió que era momento de vivir sola. Aunque eso se debía más al hecho de que necesitaba privacidad, no podía permitir que algunos de los Uchiha la visitaran en casa de su tío. Su familia no debía enterarse por ningún motivo de su situación amorosa. Era preferible que la siguieran creyendo una chica soltera.

Al dar un paso sobre el suelo frío, una sensación desagradable fue subiendo por su estómago, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y de inmediato corrió al baño. Devolvió el poco contenido de su estómago, lo que en algún momento fue un aperitivo mientras hablaba con Shisui. Se sintió fatal luego de bajar la palanca del inodoro. Frotó su sien al tiempo que se deslizaba por la pared detrás de ella.

Los síntomas ya la estaban alarmando.

Con ojos cansados buscó el calendario que siempre colgaba cerca de su espejo, aquel en que anotaba lo relacionado a su periodo, sus días fértiles y todo lo que su ginecóloga le había aconsejado. Tenía un retraso.

Para olvidar un poco sus ideas sobre pequeños Uchiha dejando huellas por su departamento, decidió cepillar sus dientes y lavar su cara. Debía buscar con urgencia un cambio de ropa y una toalla para darse una ducha fría.

El sonido del móvil detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos, secó sus manos y volvió a la habitación. Se imaginó que sería Madara o Itachi, pero la pantalla le indicaba que se trataba de su ginecóloga.

—¡Buen día, Hinata-chan!— la saludó efusivamente en cuanto atendió la llamada.

—Buen día, Sakura-san— intentó sonar igual de feliz que ella, pero sus mareos no ayudaban demasiado.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme sólo Sakura, linda— una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de la Hyūga, Sakura siempre le pedía que no fuera tan formal con ella, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Su tío siempre le enseñó a ser educada.

—Claro, Sakura.

—Ya tengo listos los resultados de tus análisis, ¿Quieres pasar por ellos más tarde?— la voz se le cortó unos segundos, incluso estaba más pálida de lo normal. El momento de confirmar sus sospechas había llegado, la hora de la verdad —¿O prefieres que te lo diga por teléfono?

—Está bien, dime los resultados— le pidió. Fue necesario sostener la mano en que tenía el celular con la otra, por algún motivo no dejaba de temblar.

—¡Felicidades, Hinata-chan!

.

.

.

Ese día, decidió ir temprano al trabajo, un cliente nuevo llegaba para pedir cotizaciones y, si tenía suerte, firmar un contrato. Recordaba que su superior, Shikamaru Nara, le pidió en repetidas ocasiones asegurar aquel negocio. Eso traería grandes ganancias a la empresa, además de más renombre.

Apenas estaba leyendo algo sobre la información personal de su nuevo cliente cuando alguien le llamó. Dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa de recepción y se giró un poco para ver a la persona que recién llegaba, al igual que ella. Sus ojos perla no pudieron hacer más que abrirse completamente, su boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

—¡Hinata-chan!— saludó con la gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba —Que gusto me da verte.

—Na-naruto-kun...

.

.

.

—Ya deja de fastidiar, Shisui— Obito resopló mientras tomaba las llaves de la barra en la cocina. Su tío, sus primos y él se habían reunido en la mansión de su tío Madara para celebrar la llegada de la primavera, como era su tradición cada año —Yo iré por Hinata-chan.

—¿Por qué siempre la quieres acaparar?— lo señaló con el dedo índice, su tono era claramente acusador.

—Eso es más que obvio, Obito es el más celoso de nosotros— le respondió Sasuke sin apartar su vista de la televisión, el Uchiha estaba demasiado concentrado en el videojuego que jugaba junto a su hermano mayor. Cabe mencionar que Itachi es quien llevaba la delantera.

—¡Ya basta!— soltó por fin Obito, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Madara no podía decidir si se debía a la vergüenza o al enojo. Probablemente era lo segundo —Sólo me hacen perder el tiempo, ya cállense.

—Obito, será mejor que...

La voz de su tío se vió interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Al ser quien se encontraba más cerca, y con cierta desconfianza, Obito tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Obito-kun!— la dulce voz de Hinata hizo que todos los Uchiha vieran en dirección a la puerta, con excepción de Itachi, quién terminó ganando el juego debido a la distracción de su hermano.

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—No es verdad, tonto hermano menor.

—A penas salía para ir por ti— Obito removió un poco su cabello, algo ansioso por verla y disgustado por perder el tiempo gracias a su familia —¿Qué estás esperando, Hinata-chan?, Pasa, estás en tu casa.

—Bueno, yo... Hay al-algo que debo de-decir antes— sus dedos índices se juntarnos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Obito sabía que eso sólo significaba una cosa, Hinata se encontraba realmente nerviosa —He invitado a un amigo.

Todos los pares de ojos negros dentro de la habitación volvieron a ver en su dirección. No esperaban que ella decidiera traer alguien consigo. La festividad de primavera era algo exclusivo de ellos. Se juntaban a preparar comida, ver películas, hacer juegos y finalmente ver las luciérnagas que cruzaban por el patio. ¡Era una tradición!

—¿Quién?— habló Madara con su tono imponente de voz. Hinata pasó saliva antes de presentar al chico detrás de ella.

—Él es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Es un viejo amigo.

—¿Naruto?— los labios de Sasuke formaron una fina línea recta, ¿Qué estaba haciendo su estúpido amigo allí?, ¿Desde cuándo conocía a la Hyūga?, Esas y más preguntas se formaron dentro de su mente.

—¿Sasuke?, No esperaba verte aquí— el rubio entró a la casa siguiendo a Hinata. Sólo apartó la vista de su amigo en el momento en que dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada —Hinata-chan me dijo que venía con unos amigos.

—¿Hinata-chan?— susurró para sí mismo Shisui. Le molestaba el hecho de que Naruto tuviera tanta confianza con su chica. No se molestó en disimular la mirada de odio que le dirigía, y Naruto claramente pudo ver su hostilidad. Algo le decía que ese sujeto era el novio de Hinata.

—¿Qué demonios...?— exclamó al fin Sasuke para referirse a la llegada de su mejor amigo. Llegada demasiado imprevista —¿Por qué invitaste a Naruto?

El rubio se sorprendió de que hablara de esa manera. Obviamente Sasuke no tenía fama de ser muy gentil, pero jamás le había mostrado tanto rencor hacia su persona. Él simplemente lo ignoraba o incluso molestaba con algún comentario. ¿A caso Sasuke y Hinata...?

No, era imposible. Hinata seguramente salía con el tipo de antes. ¿No es así?

—Naruto-kun es mi amigo— se limitó a responder la única chica del lugar. Pensándolo mejor, no había sido una buena idea invitar a Naruto a casa de Madara, sabía de antemano lo celosos que podían llegar a ser los Uchiha. Pero tampoco le parecía correcto no ir a celebrar con ellos por aceptar la invitación a cenar de Naruto. Ahora solamente estaba más confundida.

Obito frunció los labios y cerró los ojos con disgusto, también cruzó los brazos. Hinata había pasado justo delante de él con otro a su lado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado por su cabeza al invitar a un desconocido a casa?

El invitado volvió a sentirse incómodo ante la reacción de otro Uchiha, estaba más que claro que ninguno lo quería ahí. La mirada de ese hombre era incluso más intensa que la de los anteriores. ¿Por qué Hinata lo había invitado?, Fue una terrible decisión.

Madara, al igual que sus sobrinos, tenía la vista fija en el chico rubio. Para él no significaba ningún rival, se consideraba a si mismo lo suficiente para una mujer como Hinata. Tenía muchos más beneficios salir con él que con un chiquillo que intentaba ser hombre, como sucedía con su sobrino menor. Sasuke y ese tal Naruto eran las caras de una moneda. Pero Madara Uchiha estaba en otro nivel.

Él pertenecía a una liga diferente.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Naruto— Itachi le sonrió al mejor amigo de su hermano, él a diferencia de su familia, era el único en alegrarse de verlo —Un amigo de Hinata también es mi amigo.

—Gracias, Itachi-san— le respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Hinata también le dedicó el mismo gesto que su amigo por su amabilidad.

—¿Qué cenaremos?— preguntó la ojiperla en un intento por aliviar la tensión del ambiente. Los Uchiha dejaron de ver a Naruto y se dirigieron a ella. Hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de lo hermosa que se miraba esa noche. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Preparamos distintos platillos, Hinata-san— Itachi dejó el control del videojuego para alejarse de la sala y reunirse con su tío Madara en la cocina, lugar al que todos estaban caminando.

—Yo hice tus favoritos, Hinata-chan— Obito la rodeó con su brazo derecho para situarla a su lado, lejos de la compañía de Naruto. El rubio al ver la escena arqueó una ceja, intrigado por su actitud.

—¿De verdad?— sus ojos brillaron al ver el postre que la esperaba en la mesa, le fue inevitable abrazar más al Uchiha al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de un fuerte color rojo —Tenía ese antojo.

—Hinata-chan, te guardé un asiento— Shisui la arrebató de las manos de su primo, y rápidamente la posicionó en la silla a lado de él. Evitando de esa manera que terminara por sentarse con Naruto u Obito.

—¡Gracias!

—Idiota— susurró Obito cruzando sus brazos. Ya le daría una lección a Shisui por eso.

La cena continuó con aparente tranquilidad, al menos hasta que la Hyūga se levantó de su asiento para ir corriendo al baño. En unos minutos había devuelto el estómago, muy a su pesar.

.

.

.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte, Naruto-kun?

—Sí, necesito volver a casa temprano— Le respondió su amigo con una cálida sonrisa. Ambos estaban en la puerta, lejos de aquellas miradas oscuras que de cierta manera intimidan al Uzumaki.

—Bueno, espero verte mañana en el trabajo.

—Claro, ahí estaré— Naruto la observó unos minutos más sin decir otra palabra, cosa que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hinata. No sé trataba de un silencio incómodo, pero sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Su amigo volvió a hablar antes que ella —Sabes, Hinata-chan, yo había venido a Konoha con la intención de recuperarte.

—¿¡Eh!?

—Tal vez fue un amor infantil, pero siempre te he recordado con cariño.

—Naruto-kun...

—Pero, tú ya estás con alguien más— las mejillas de Hinata aumentaron de color, algo que Naruto creía imposible —¿No es verdad?, Es uno de ellos.

—Yo... N-no entiendo...

—Estás embarazada, Hinata-chan. Es más que obvio— al ver que no negaba su suposición, Naruto continuó —¿Cuál de ellos es el padre?, Todos parecen algo sobreprotectores contigo. Así que pienso que sales con uno de ellos.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha, no podía decirle que salía con todos ellos, tampoco creía correcto decirle quién era el padre. Quería que ellos fueran los primeros en saber.

—Lo sabrás más adelante, Naruto-kun— le sonrió de manera dulce. Con los ojos cerrados para evitar su intensa mirada, mismos que abrió con sorpresa por la repentina acción del rubio.

Un beso lento y delicado. Uno que marcaba el final de su primer romance. Un beso que se volvió salado debido a las lágrimas que brotaron de aquel para de hermosos ojos zafiro. Siempre sería difícil dejar ir a la chica de la que estabas enamorado.

.

.

.

Cinco hombres reunidos en el departamento de uno de ellos junto a una señorita no sería bien visto por nadie. Aunque la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar no fuera para tener sexo con la pequeña mujer como en otras ocasiones. Esta vez, ella los había citado, lo único que les dijo por teléfono es que se trataba de un asunto muy importante.

—Ya dilo Hinata— pidió el Uchiha más jóven de la familia, Sasuke solía desesperarse con facilidad, y ese momento no era para más. Hinata los tenía a todos en ese lugar desde hace diez minutos sin hacer otra cosa que sólo balbucear sin sentido.

—Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea— la animó Obito con mucho más tacto que su primo. El menor se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

—Si ya no te sientes cómoda con la situación, lo entenderemos— dijo Itachi. La verdad es que le parecía que Hinata ya había soportado por varios meses una vida un tanto peculiar, salir con cinco hombres diferentes no era lo que ella normalmente haría.

—Es cierto, pero, no podríamos dejarte ir tan fácilmente— habló Shisui con una mirada coqueta, esa que siempre hacía derretir el corazón de Hinata.

—Ya basta— interrumpió Madara a su familia, sus sobrinos se estaban saliendo de control —Dejen hablar a Hinata.

—Gracias Madara-san— le agradeció la Hyūga con una corta reverencia —Los he citado a todos porque tengo algo importante que confesarles.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Obito, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su familia por haber interrumpido de nuevo a Hinata.

—Estoy embarazada— los ojos oscuros de los Uchiha se abrieron a más no poder, todos reflejaban una misma sensación, sorpresa —Y uno de ustedes es el padre.

—¿¡Qué!?— sonaron todos al unísono.

—¿Quién es?— Madara hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer. Los Uchiha no apartaron la vista de ella, sabían bien que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Yo... Pri-primero quiero de-decirles, que estoy muy se-segura de quién es el pa-padre— comenzó a hablar la azabache, esa situación le daba demasiada pena. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco —Hice mis cálculos.

—Sólo dilo— dijo Sasuke con exasperación. Su paciencia por ese día estaba por llegar a su límite.

—E-es— pasó saliva de manera ruidosa y clavó la vista en el suelo. Todo era mejor que verlos e ellos —Itachi-san... Es Itachi-san.

El Uchiha abrió su boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. Sería padre. Itachi Uchiha sería padre.

—Oye Tachi, tú sí que tienes puntería— se burló Shisui para que todos cambiarán su semblante serio.

—Shisui— le reprendió Madara con un tono severo.

—Bueno, el próximo sin duda será mío— Obito cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada —Cállate, cabeza hueca.

—No vuelvas a decirme así, enano.

—Atrévete a decirme eso de nuevo...

El inició de discusión de ambos fue interrumpido por la suave voz de Hinata.

—¿N-no dirá nada, Itachi-san?

—Me haces muy feliz— fue lo único que logró articular. Las lágrimas que rodaban de sus ojos terminaron por contagiar a la chica.

—Oh vamos, vengan aquí— Shisui los atrajó a todos en un gran abrazo grupal. Hinata se sintió más que feliz, rodeada de todos ellos, se percató de que el destino la unió a una increíble familia.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

¿Acertaron?, Espero no haberlos decepcionado xd

Espero les haya gustado esta historia, que por fin llega a su fin, para mí fue divertido escribirla u

Dejen sus votos y comentarios :D

Nos leemos en otra ocasión 🌻


End file.
